


Freedom

by Kitt_K05



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Riding, Romance, Slow Burn, Smooching, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_K05/pseuds/Kitt_K05
Summary: Humanity is free and Erwin has a second chance at life. He wants nothing more than to live his dream of being with Levi outside the walls. But dreams are not as easy in reality.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just fell back into AOT fandom after rewatching the series on Netflix again. I'm living for Eruri content so I had to write something with Erwin because I miss him and he lives in my heart. Let me know what you all think!

Silence.

All there is, all there was, everything was silence for so long.

Erwin hadn’t thought about how quiet his mind was until now. Quiet is never a term he would have associated with himself or his mind. And yet here he was basking in nothingness.

He was wrapped in a void of nothing. No worries. No thoughts. No anything.

BANG!

Erwin’s attention drew to the imposing sound in his void.

_What was that?_ He thought. Annoyed that something interrupted his serene silence. He tried to ignore it and settle back into nothingness.

He then heard garbled voices. He could not make out what they were saying or who was speaking.

_Go away_ He grumbled to himself. He was sleeping why was he being bothered? He was so peaceful before and now noises were starting to filter into his consciousness.

CLANG!

“I don’t know. He’s not moving.” He heard someone say. It sounded like they were far away he could barely hear the voices disturbing him. 

Erwin annoyed by the interruption decided he had had enough of this. He would tell whoever was bothering him to leave and let him go back to sleep.

He tried to open his eyes but found it very difficult. Like his eyelids were sewn shut. He then realized he could not feel his body. He tried to gain any sense of his physical being but felt nothing instead.

He knew what losing a limb felt like, losing a part that you were supposed to feel and yet emptiness was all that was left. Now he was experiencing that same exact feeling but for his whole body.

Panic. Erwin started to panic.

He tried to breathe and no air came to him. Why had this not occurred to him before? Why is he just feeling this way? What happened to him?

Erwin’s mind started to race, trying to remember where he might have been or how he ended up here. Nothing came to mind. No memory of anything that led to this.

He tried to move with all his might. Trying to feel anything.

BANG!

The sound rung through his mind again. And now a steady beeping sound came into his hearing.

Beep, beep, beep, beep…..

_No. Why is this happening?_ Erwin thought confused and scared. Wanting to return to the silence.

Suddenly Erwin felt a sting where his arm should be. He tried to yell in pain but still had no air to intake. The stinging got worse and then spread through his whole body. Igniting from the tip of his toes, into his calves, thighs, pelvis, stomach, chest, arms, back, neck, and then head. Everything stung and tingled with intensity. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He tried to cry out in pain again.

“STOP!” Erwin felt his eyes finally shoot open his voice coming out as a breathy whisper. He could finally breathe. His was lying down on a table. All he could see what a white blur above him and darker blurs moving around in his periphery.

His body still felt the intense pain of thousand stings. He felt tears streaming down his face. He tried to scream again for it to stop.

“STOP! PLEASE STOP!” He only heard the whisper of his voice again.

He blinked the tears out of his eyes, his vision finally coming into focus.

“HES AWAKE! HES AWAKE!” he heard a voice yell.

His vision focused on a person with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and glasses framing they’re brown eyes, one of them covered in an eyepatch leaning in close to Erwin’s face.

“Erwin, are you with us? Blink once if you can hear me.”

Erwin looked at they’re face. It was so familiar and yet he couldn’t remember. He blinked once.

“Good good. You’re doing great. Blink once if you’re in pain.”

Erwin blinked again. The stinging sensation still radiating down his body.

“Ok. That should go away soon. I’m going to give you something to help with that.” They moved away quickly and then came back with a pill and cup of water.

“I’m going to help you sit up.” They said calmly. They bent down to the side of the surface Erwin was lying on and started cranking a lever.

He felt the table he was laying on move to bring his torso to an upright position. Once he sat up he could he that he was in a small dark room with stone walls and no windows.

“Here, try to drink this.” They held the cup up to Erwin’s mouth. On instinct he opened it and felt cool liquid slide down his throat. It felt so good. Suddenly he could not get enough and he grabbed the cup and started drinking as much as possible. It felt like he had been without liquid forever. A hand stopped him from swallowing the whole thing down.

“Ok, ok. Now take this pill too before you swallow all that water.” They put a pill in his other hand. He looked at and then took it without question. Placing the pill on his tongue and then swallowing the rest of the water.

Once he was done, he immediately wanted another cup. He handed the cup with the person and looked expectantly at them hoping they would refill it.

“I can’t believe you’re here Commander.” They smiled warmly at him.

Erwin looked at them curiously. _Commander._ He thought that felt right. Him being called that was right. He looked at their brown eyes searching for answers.

“Do you remember anything? Blink once for yes.” They said carefully.

“No.” Erwin said quietly. His throat burned.

“You can speak!” They turned to look over their shoulder. “Moblit he spoke! It took you over a week to say anything.”

A man walked over from the other side of the room.

“It isn’t a contest Hange.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Well if it was Erwin has you beat!” They smiled at the man and nudged them with their elbow.

“Erwin was always better than all of us.” Moblit responded warmly “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know. The pain has died down a bit.” Erwin responded clearing his throat.

“Good. Do you know who you are?”

“I’m Erwin Smith.” He said. Not fully sure what that meant but that it was a fact.

“Can you tell me anything else?” Hange asked nearly vibrating with excitement.

Erwin looked down at his hands thinking. He then realized he had two hands. He lifted right hand to examine it more closely. _This…my right hand is back._ He thought flexing his fingers.

_It should be gone. I shouldn’t have this._

Suddenly a flash of a titan gripping his body and biting his arm off flashed through his mind. Million things started appearing in his mind. The titans, his squad, the mission, the walls, the survey corps, the beast titan…Levi.

He started crying unable to stop the tears from falling. He heaved unable to catch his breath.

“Erwin, it’s ok. It’s ok. Take it easy.” Hange urged. She placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

He started panicking again. It was so much to handle. They were never going to win the war. Everyone was going to die on his watch. He asked them to and they followed him.

He choked out a sob and covered his eyes with his hands.

“Moblit give him something to help him relax.” Hange asked not leaving Erwin’s side. The man walked away and came back with a small syringe. He grabbed Erwin’s hand away from his tearing eyes and injected a blue liquid into Erwin’s arm.

“Hange. Moblit. You’re alive.” Erwin coughed out between tears.

“Yes. And now you too commander. We’re all alive and free!” Hange reassured him patting his arm.

Erwin felt himself start to calm. An overwhelming tiredness hit him and he leaned back into the upright operating table.

“I think it’s time for you to take a nap Commander. It’s been an eventful afternoon. We’ll be here when you awake up.” They said moving to the side of the table to crank it back into a flat lying down position.

Erwin wiped his eyes and tried to take a deep breath before closing his eyes and returning to the quiet.

“Hange. Is Levi here?” He opened his eyes needing to know if he was ok. Hange smiled at him.

“He’s not here. But he is alive and well. We’ll talk more when you wake up. Rest now.” They put their hands over his eyes to encourage him to close them and he did.

_Levi is alive. We’re all alive. Humanity was free. It was all worth it._ His last thoughts before he let sleep take him.


	2. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange explains everything

Erwin woke after some time. He felt groggy, fatigue hitting him like a ton of bricks when he tried to sit up. He balanced himself with only his left arm looking over remembering his right was now also intact shifting his weight to both arms.

“Good morning Commander!” Hange said excitedly rushing over to his side. “Did you sleep well?”

“I guess so.” Erwin replied still unsure of what was happening. “Hange, how am I here right now?”

“Drink this.” Hange shoved a glass of green liquid into his hand.

“What is it?” Erwin asked eyeing the thick green liquid curiously.

“It’s for your immune system. Now that it’s up and running again there are some vital supplements we need to get into your body. Now drink up.” Hange said lifting the bottom of the glass up toward Erwin’s mouth.

Erwin forever trusting in his squad lifted the cup to his mouth and drank everything in the glass in one gulp. It tasted like mud. Erwin grimaced but held it down and gave the cup back to Hange.

“Be thankful Moblit was the test subject for these immune boosters. There were some prototypes that did not have the intended results.” Hange smirked.

“I am forever in his debt.” Erwin mused.

Hange went to put the cup down and then ran a series of test on Erwin, checking his blood pressure, eyes, reflexes, blood work and memory.

“Everything is looking good so far Erwin. Tell me what you last remember.” Hange said while taking his pulse.

“I remember riding out with a squad to meet the Beast Titan head on. I took a hit from the rocks being thrown and my horse and I crumbled to the ground.” Erwin thought for a moment. “Then I remember hearing you and Levi argue, I can’t remember about what. Then I remember seeing my father…” Erwin trailed off his eyes welling with tears. “I remember him talking to me like when I was a kid. Telling me everything would be alright. That’s the last thing I remember.” Erwin said sniffing and looking back to Hange.

“Interesting.” Hange was writing in a notebook. “Moblit had a similar experience seeing someone from his past before he died as well. I have a theory that your brain goes to a comforting memory before you die to ease the transition.”

“How long have I been gone Hange?” Erwin asked wearily.

“Seven years.”

Erwin took a moment to take that all in. Seven years.

“How long did it take to defeat the titans? To end the war? Did you find the basement? What was in there?” He asked suddenly wanting to know everything.

“The titans were defeated two years after you died. After some political unrest and figuring what our future looked like was another two years. Things are finally into a good rhythm for humanity I’m happy to say. The basement was really an eye opener. We found a photograph, yes a photograph, of Eren’s father. He was from a city beyond the walls where they were turning humans into titans.” Erwin was stuck on Hange’s every word.

They explained everything that had happened, how under they’re command and with the help of Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and the rest of the Survey Corps how they found the sea and the civilization that lay beyond it. How they fought a war with the people who created the titans and won. Erwin was in shock and awe of the entire story.

“After the war ended, Levi and I started the process of removing the walls. There are some still intact but mostly they have been torn down and settlements are now all over the countryside. Historia is still queen and she is beloved. She really helped to champion our cause.” They said going over to grab another immunity booster. This glass was a dark brown color.

As Erwin was tipping the glass into his mouth Hange added “Oh and you’re a war hero! There’s a statue of you in a main square of New Maria and your portrait hangs on the wall of heroes in the royal palace.” Erwin nearly spit out the foul-tasting drink.

“What? Why?” Erwin asked in shock.

“Erwin you were instrumental in laying the groundwork for the Survey Corp’s success. All of humanity is in your debt. We could not have won without you. Levi and I made sure you were recognized and remembered properly.” Hange said patting him on the shoulder.

“How did you bring me back?” he asked still unable to believe everything.

“Remember when we cut Annie from her Titan form and Eren made that hardened shell around her to keep her alive but encased. Well I had Eren make a shell around you and Moblit. We kept you in the basement of palace so no one knew. We said we lost your bodies to the massacre outside the walls.” Hange paused letting that sink in for Erwin.

“Once the war was won and humanity was on it’s way I decided to keep up my experiments. We had plenty of titan serum from the other civilization beyond the sea and even some new serums they were playing around with. I decided to try injecting Moblit with a combo of the titan serum and something they called “Youth Elixir” and he came back to life. After a bunch of trial and error he is finally a full functioning human again. But now I also know that the serum can regenerate limbs as well. A fascinating discovery.” Hange said excitedly.

“Why did you bring me back Hange?” Erwin asked seriously.

“I needed you to see that what you did was not in vein Erwin. I saw how every mission weighed on you. How you sacrificed everything you had for the cause. I knew because I could bring you back that I needed to.” They said calm but stern.

“I don’t deserve to be here. I sent my troops to death. I…” He started to wallow.

“No. We are way beyond that now. Like I said you are a war hero Erwin Smith. Now try to enjoy this world you fought so hard for.” Hange said trying to lighten the mood.

“I will try. Are you still Commander?” Erwin asked

“I retired from the corps after we surveyed most of the land beyond the walls. I can’t wait for you to see it all Erwin.” They smiled.

“What about Levi? Is he still in the corps?”

“No, he retired when I did. We decided to do it together. He was basically my co-commander.” Erwin smiled at that. “He bought a shop in one of the settlements outside the walls, I think he used the money you left him in your will. He runs a tea shop there. I try to go see him every few months. We try to get all of the gang together at least once a year.”

“Who is left?” Erwin ask hopefully.

“Let’s see me, Levi, Moblit, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Historia, Conny, Jean, Sasha.” Hange said stopping to think if there was anyone else.

“I’m glad they survived.” Erwin said thinking of everyone who did not make the list.

“Eren and Mikasa are married now and living in a settlement close to the sea. Armin, Sasha, and Conny are exploring and documenting as part of the corps. And Jean runs a pub in the same town as Levi. And well I’m here in the basement of the palace running my experiments with Moblit. Historia let me have the run of the place down here.” Hange smiled.

“I’m glad.” Was all Erwin could muster the tiredness taking over his body and mind again.

“I’m going to let you rest. More immunity boosters coming your way.” Hange laughed. Erwin groaned.

Erwin was about to lay down when suddenly had to know “Hange, did Levi…does Levi have a family now?” he felt his face get hot embarrassed by the question.

Hange grinned knowingly. “No, he doesn’t. Just lives by himself barely leaves his tea shop. I know he’s happy but there’s a sadness there too. It’s almost like a light went out of him when you died Erwin. In the privacy of our office he would talk about you, a lot. I know he misses you a great deal. I’m not going to presume to know the full story of your relationship because he never told me but I think it’s safe to assume you had something very special.”

Erwin was relieved but also sad by this. Levi deserves happiness more than anyone he knows. The thought that he’s been sad for years crushes Erwin’s spirit. He was hoping that he had moved on to find someone who could make him as happy as he deserved. But Erwin was also glad that he might now have the chance to make amends and be that person.

“Does he know you brought me back?” Erwin asked.

“No. He would have killed me if he knew what I was doing. He is smart and cunning but he’s also a stubborn fool. Sometimes you just have to do what you think is best. I know bringing you back is a good thing Erwin. I never doubted it and I don’t regret it.” Hange said reaffirming.

“I trust your judgement on this. Thank you Hange for giving me a second chance.” Erwin said truly grateful.

“Anything for you Commander. Now get some rest. I have more tests for you soon.” They smirked.

Erwin lay back on the bed. He thought of Levi living somewhere not too far away, beyond the walls. He smiled at that. When Levi lay in his bed, cuddled up after sex he would run his hair through his raven hair and dream about living with him beyond the walls. Somewhere by the water, maybe in the forest, or the mountains. Somewhere they could make their own. The fact that this could be his reality was overwhelming. Erwin fell asleep with the memory of Levi’s body held closely against his, his warmth, the smell of his lemon shampoo, the memory of his lover consumed him before sleep took him away.

The next week Hange and Moblit continued to give Erwin immunity boosts and run a series of tests to ensure his body was working how it was supposed to. Everything was looking good and running smoothly. Erwin finally was able to walk after a week of exercises from bed. He was wobbly at first but found his footing within a few days and was able to walk with no assistance by the end of the week.

Hange insisted on dying Erwin’s hair brown saying that it would help avoid any scandals or fodder for gossip. Erwin pushed back saying that no one would recognize him as it’s been so long since he has been alive but Hange reminded him of the statue erected in his honor and the painting on the ‘Wall of Heroes.’ Erwin finally gave in. Starring at his reflection with brown hair looked odd and unfamiliar but he wasn’t even supposed to be alive so all in all it wasn’t as weird as it could be.

Once Hange and Moblit gave the ok for Erwin to go beyond the basement medical center Erwin knew exactly where he wanted to go.

“Hange, can you take me to Levi? I need to see him.” Erwin asked.

“Of course. I’ll take you there tomorrow. It’s only a couple hours ride east. We’ll take it easy since you haven’t been on a horse in a while.” Hange

Erwin smiled anxiously. If he was going to live again he didn’t want to waste a moment without Levi. He knew there was a chance that Levi wouldn’t want anything to do with him now but he had to know for sure. There was barely time during the war to be with Levi how he wanted. To relax in his presence without the fear of a titan attack or one of them dying during a expedition. He wanted to have the chance he always dreamed and now that dream might be a reality.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange takes Erwin to Levi's tea shop. The first reunion with Levi since Erwin has returned. Emotions run wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fun to write these two reuniting after so long apart. Of course it has to be angsty, it's a rollercoaster of emotions. Levi has some choice words for both of them lol 
> 
> I promise this gets happier just stick with me. I wouldn't do Erwin and Levi dirty like that they've been through enough.  
> Let me know what you think :)

Hange and Erwin ride out to the city development beyond the wall the next day. Erwin looked back at the remains of the crumbling walls thinking back to his time fighting the titans, the politics of war, how everything seemed so impossible back then.

“It looks strange without the walls right?” Hange yelled to him over the noise of the galloping horses.

Erwin nodded. Taking one last look at his past before turning to look forward at the city in the distance growing larger as they rode closer. 

The city of Libertas didn’t look like much from a distance but was indeed a fully operating city with multi story buildings, shops, restaurants, and streets filled with people.

Hange took the lead and led them to stable right on the outskirts of town. They tied up their horses close to a watering trough.

“We’ll walk from here from what I remember it’s not too far.” Hange said walking onto the main street.

Erwin marveled taking in all of the bustling city around him. It smelled of baking breads, sweet creams from a nearby dessert shop, fresh air. Nothing smelled this good within the walls.

Erwin nearly teared up with how wonderful and surreal this all was. Everyone seemed happy and at peace. Erwin stopped at a fresh produce cart full of oranges admiring the citrus scent and beautiful orange peels when he felt a tug on his left arm.

“Are you coming?” Hange asked smiling.

“Yes. I’m just overwhelmed with…all of this.” Erwin motioned with his arm.

“It’s very different than the world you left behind.” Hange pulled him forward to start walking. “You helped to make this possible for everyone here. The survey corps sacrifices. I’m so happy you finally get to see it.” Hange smiled warmly. Erwin nodded back.

They walked down the main street and took a right turn at a floral shop.

“Are you nervous to see him?” Hange asked curiously.

“Yes. But I have to see him. I’m just worried he won’t want to see me.” Erwin said nervously biting his lower lip.

“Well I won’t lie he wasn’t pleased about me bringing Moblit back. But after some time he got used to him and now whenever we see him it’s like old times. Levi will just need time to adjust.” Hange said cheerfully.

Erwin nodded. He can give Levi as much time as he needs.

They turned another corner at a tailor shop and on the right of it sat a shop adorned with a large wooden sign that read ‘Winislan Teas’

“Here we are!” Hange cheered with glee.

The shop had a red awning, two large windows, and a beautiful red door. Inside Erwin could make out shelves surrounding the inside of the shop lined with little boxes stacked neatly in rows. He could see the silhouette of people inside but not well enough to be sure which one was Levi. Erwin stood transfixed to the spot where he stood unable to move suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

“Erwin.” Hange said gently patting his arm. “You can do this. It’s just like ripping off a bandage. Get it over with and then you both can move forward. You can do this.” Hange encouraged.

Erwin took a deep breath and turned to see Hange smiling at him. “Or I can go in and say there’s a zombie attack and then you can walk in like one of the walking dead?” She laughed.

“No. I don’t think that will win either of us anything other than a slew of obscenities and a kick in the ass.” Erwin smirked.

“You’re probably right. It would be funny though.” Hange moved from Erwin’s side to the front of the shop’s door. “Cmon, I’ll go first. Keep your hood up so you don’t draw attention and I’ll help do the initial introduction.”

Erwin followed Hange standing close behind them. They grabbed the perfectly polished golden door handle and pulled it open. A small bell above the door rang as they stepped inside the bell ringing again as it shut behind them.

The tea shop was immaculate not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere to be seen. The aromas of rich teas smelled like a delectable herbal garden made of fruits, plants, and flowers.

Small black and gold boxes lined multiple shelves that took over the walls of the store and a few shelves that were placed in the middle. It was minimalistic and refined small gold designs accented the walls where it was not full of tea boxes.

 _It’s perfect. It’s Levi._ Erwin thought to himself. Admiring a box that read ‘French Garden – Pear and Blackberry Leaves’

He turned a to see a small older woman standing at a counter toward the back of the store. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment.” Erwin heard Levi’s voice call from an open door leading to a back room.

A giant knot in Erwin’s chest tightened. He was thrown back to the last time he heard Levi’s voice, kneeling before him telling him how he would kill the best titan. Erwin felt tears threatening to fall. He sniffed trying to compose himself.

Erwin wandered to a far corner of the store not quite ready to make himself known yet. Hange wandered to a shelf closer to the front counter labeled ‘Rare Teas.’

“We had one left in the back. It must be your lucky day.” Levi walked out from the back room holding a small box wrapped in a cream-colored bow.

Erwin held his breath and stared at him through the shelves.

Levi looked exactly the same except he wasn’t wearing his uniform. He wore fitted black pants, a grey button up shirt that fit nicely across his muscle defined chest, and a black apron. His hair hung in the same exact way his undercut looking freshly done. He looked exactly how Erwin pictured him in his dreams only better.

“Oh, thank you Levi. You’re the only one I trust with my black crème teas.” The woman at the counter beamed.

Levi handed her the box and smiled at her. Erwin nearly choked taking a deep breath after realizing he hadn’t taken a breath since Levi entered the main shop room.

Levi bent under the counter and pulled out a small gold bag and handed it out to the woman. “I just got in a few samples of a new rose chamomile tea it has the cream taste that you like but also a floral after taste. Please try it and let me know how you like it.”

The woman took the gold bag and smelled it. “It smells divine Levi, thank you for taking care of an old woman like me.” She smiled.

“It’s not a problem.” He said as the woman handed him a palm full of gold coins.

“You know my daughter is still looking for a date to the Fall carnival. You should get out of this shop and have some fun Levi. I know my daughter would be more then happy to -”

Levi smiled politely “Thank you Mrs. Gardner but I have so much work to do I sadly do not have the time.” Levi responded graciously.

Erwin felt a twinge of jealousy hit him in the gut. Was Levi seeing someone? The thought hadn’t even occurred to him.

“Well, let me know if you change your mind. See you next week.” Mrs. Gardner waved as she turned and then exited the shop.

Levi’s smile dropped into a mildly annoyed face as he took a breath and then made his way over to Hange.

“Can I help you find something?” Levi asked walking towards them.

Hange turned and smiled reaching out to punch Levi in the shoulder. “Fuck don’t touch me. Shit glasses what are you doing here?” Levi said rubbing his shoulder where she punched him.

“Levi! I missed you so I came to visit. Didn’t you miss me?” They asked innocently.

“No. It hasn’t even been a month since we last saw each other.” Levi said teasingly. “What’s going on? Do you have a new experiment you’re trying to recruit people for? I’m not interested in dying in the name of science.”

“Oh c’mon you know you are curious about my experiments.” They teased.

“I’m really not.”

“Well I’m actually here with one of my experiments and I think you might change your tune after you see what it is.” They smiled brightly and looked over to Erwin who was watching the entire conversation from the other side of the store.

“Shit glasses I don’t have time for this.” He said annoyed.

“Just come here.” They said pulling Levi’s arm to hold him facing in Erwin’s direction.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He said trying to squirm away but Hange held him in place.

Erwin debated about running out of the store. He wasn’t ready to see Levi yet. Levi had this beautiful shop and a life that was good without him. He didn’t want to mess that up. But with Hange holding Levi in place and staring in his direction he didn’t really have a choice now. Erwin took a breath. He removed his hood and took a step toward Levi and Hange.

“I don’t know why you couldn’t have just shown me next time we were…” Levi stopped talking the second his eyes met Erwin’s.

Erwin took a few more steps forward and stopped a few paces away from where Levi stood. His grey eyes were wide his face frozen in awe.

“Hello Levi.” Erwin said softly. Afraid he might spook him.

“Erwin?” Levi said quietly.

Levi looked even better up-close Erwin thought to himself. He looked more alive than he’s ever seen him. The dark circles under his eyes were less prevalent and his skin had a healthy glow about it. He was beautiful.

“Told you that you would care.” Hange said letting go of Levi.

Levi didn’t move. He just stared at Erwin as if under a spell.

“Levi, your shop is - ” Erwin started taking a step towards Levi.

Erwin was cut off the sound of Levi letting out a sob. Tears started streaming down his face.

“No. No. No. You can’t be…” Levi spit out between choked cries.

“Levi I..” Erwin started. Then he noticed Levi falling forward his knees buckling underneath him. Erwin moved fast wrapping Levi in his arms before he could hit the ground. He held him tight to his chest, Levi’s head under Erwin’s chin. His body felt the same as how he held him so long ago. His hair smelled like the lemon scented shampoo he always used. This was his Levi. Erwin felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Erwin lay him down.” Hange said a worried tone in her voice.

Erwin gently kneeled down taking Levi with him. Holding him like the most precious thing in the entire world. He lay his body out but left a hand under his head to support his neck. He reveled in how soft Levi’s hair felt between his fingers.

Hange quickly assessed him checking his heart, his eyes, his breathing. “He seems to be fine. Just overdramatic as usual.”

Erwin couldn’t look away from Levi’s face. He looks like how he looked in their bed when Erwin managed to wake up before him. Peaceful.

“I guess we should take him upstairs. His apartment is above the shop.” Hange said moving to stand.

Erwin still holding his head slid his other arm under his legs to pick him up bridal style. When he moved to stand Levi instinctively moved his head to snuggle into Erwin’s chest. Erwin sniffed trying to contain his tears that were falling freely.

He followed Hange into the back room of the shop and upstairs that were on the left side of the room. The back room like the front room was spotless and incredibly tidy. Erwin laughed a little through his crying.

“Everything is so clean. He hasn’t changed a bit.” He choked out.

“Yeah. Cleaning is in his DNA. So is loyalty. He’s always been loyal to you Erwin. Never anyone else.” Hange said reaching the top stair and turning to open a door to the right of the stairwell.

Erwin walked into the small bedroom room to lay Levi down on the bed. The room had one window full of light streaming in from the afternoon sun, a table holding some grooming supplies, a lamp, and a bookshelf.

“You stay here Erwin. I’ll watch the shop until he wakes up.” Hange said exiting the room.

Erwin sat in a chair by the head of Levi’s bed monitoring him to make sure he was ok. He watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Erwin studied every detail about Levi that he thought he remembered but was then blown away by how much better he looked in person. His pouty lips, angular jaw, raven like hair that framed his delicate face perfectly.

.......

After about an hour Levi stirred moving his head toward Erwin and his eyebrows pinching in an almost scowl with his eyes still closed. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly stretching his arms over his head. Erwin watched him enraptured with his every move.

Levi opened his eyes looking toward the window and then glanced up toward Erwin and smiled warmly. Erwin’s chest tightened with excitement and fear not sure of what was coming next.

“Shit, why are you so far away?” Levi asked sweetly.

“Huh…I was just watching over you to make sure you were ok.” Erwin responded sounding more aloof than he would like.

Levi smiled and turned onto his side facing Erwin. He grabbed one of Erwin’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. His soft lips grazed his skin sending shivers through Erwin’s body.

“You always take care of me in my dreams Erwin. Now stop being a dumbass and get over here.” Levi kissed his knuckles again tenderly before pulling Erwin from the chair to the bed.

“Levi, this isn’t a dream.” Erwin protested as he nearly landed on top of Levi and quickly adjusted himself to kneel on the floor by the bed instead.

“Playing hard to get. This is a new dream scenario.” Levi laughed. “Usually you’re more than happy to fuck me.” Levi said grinning mischievously running his fingers through Erwin’s brown hair and down his face.

“Levi…I huh” Erwin tried to pull back but he wanted this more than anything.

“Stop fighting and kiss me you idiot.” Levi leaned forward pushing his lips into Erwin’s. Erwin was stunned and unable to move.

Levi started gently nipping and licking at his lips. Erwin became instantly powerless and wrapped his hand around the back Levi’s head into his undercut tilting his head to properly kiss him. Their lips slotted together moving slowly. Erwin drank in his mouth. His lips were better than he remembered. He tasted like caramel and tea. Levi let out a small moan when Erwin deepened the kiss.

Taking charge Erwin lifted himself onto the bed, moving his hand to caress the side of Levi’s face and kiss him like his life depended on it. He swiped his tongue along Levi’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Levi quickly granted it to him melting into the kiss further. Erwin moaned unable to hold back.

Erwin was about to fully lay down on the bed when a sudden loud crash made them both jump apart breaking the kiss.

“What was that?” Levi asked his breath warm on Erwin’s face.

“Must be Hange” Erwin said quietly snuzzling at Levi’s face. “They said they could cover the store while I stayed with you.”

“WHAT?!” Levi said yelling and sitting up quickly almost knocking Erwin off the bed. “What do you mean Hange is covering the store? Is this a nightmare?” Levi said quickly getting out of bed and rushing passed Erwin and out the door of his bedroom without another word.

Erwin sat immobile for a moment.

 _Did Levi really think this was a dream? It would make sense since he didn’t even talk about Erwin’s return before making out with him. He said Erwin always took care of him in his dreams._ Erwin’s gut tightened at that sending a tingling shot straight to his groin. He needed to get a grip.

Erwin stood straightening out his pants before leaving the bedroom to go back downstairs.

When he entered the tea store room where he found Hange standing on top of a shelf that was knocked on it side all of the tea boxes scattered around the floor of the otherwise immaculate store.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi yelled pointing to the overturned shelf.

“I was trying reach a flavor that you had on the top shelf for a customer. Why would you put it all the way on top if you can’t climb the shelves without them falling over.” Hange asked earnestly.

“There’s something called a ladder shit glasses.” Levi yelled motioning to the ladder that hung near the counter on the wall.

“Well I didn’t see that. Make it more obvious next time.” Hange said dusting themselves off.

“Don’t come to my fucking shop next time.” Levi spit back.

Erwin walked to stand between them, trying to distill the tension.

“I can help you lift the shelf Levi.” Erwin said. Levi turned to him anger still etched into his face. A far contrast from what Erwin was enjoying upstairs.

“What the fuck am I still dreaming? What the fuck is going on?” Levi yelled putting the palms of his hands over his eyes.

“Levi I told you earlier I wanted to share an experiment with you. This is it. I brought Erwin back with the serum that I used on Moblit. I told you I could do it.” Hange said beaming with pride. “Then you passed out from shock.”

Levi rubbed at his eyes a few times before lowering his hands and then taking a good look at Hange and then at Erwin.

“Get the fuck out of my shop.” Levi said calmly but stern.

“Levi I just wanted to..” Hange started but was then interrupted.

“I said GET THE FUCK OUT.” Levi screamed

Seeing the fury in Levi’s eyes Hange quickly made their way to the door and left. Erwin stood still unsure of what to do.

“Levi let me help..” Erwin moved toward the shelf.

“GET OUT!” Levi yelled. Erwin turned to him to see tears streaming down his face. His arms were crossed in front of his chest curling in on himself. Erwin nodded knowing now was not the time to push Levi. He stepped over the spilled boxes and walked out the door.

Erwin paused in front of the shop his heart ripping to be separated from Levi so quickly. He saw Levi lock the door and pull shades down over the windows. Erwin took a heavy breath and then went to find where Hange went off to.

.......

Erwin found Hange around the corner staring in the window of a bakery shop. He walked to stand beside them staring at the ground in defeat.

“I’m going to get that cake.” Hange said nonchalantly.

“Hange. That went horribly. He’s never going to want to see me again.” Erwin grumbled.

Hange looked away from the cake that captured they’re attention to smile at Erwin. 

“Are you kidding me? Erwin Smith defeated by a by the little tea shop owner? The Erwin I used to know wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of what he wanted. Not even death could stand in your way Erwin. Get your head in the game.” Hange punched his shoulder then went into the bakery.

Hange was right as usual. He never let anything stand in the way of his goals. He sacrificed everything in the name of humanity. To bring humanity to the world they had today. Freedom from the walls and titans. All the lives that were sacrificed, including his own, had all been worth it. Now that he was here to experience it all he wanted was the comfort of his captain.

Determined after Hange’s speech Erwin informed them that he was going to stay in Libertas to try and sort things out with Levi.

Hange was overjoyed by the news. They helped him find an inn to check into and gave him funds to help out. Erwin tried to refuse but Hange insisted and said it was the least they could do to help him.

Once he was alone in the room at the inn he started making a game plan to try and win Levi over. Ever the strategist he wrote down and calculated all scenarios, risk factors, timing, anything and everything he could remember and put to use to gain Levi’s trust and affection again.

He made a plan to return to the shop the next day, figuring now that the initial shock had worn off that repeated exposure of himself to Levi would help normalize his presence.

Hange was right, Erwin is determined and will do anything he can to get Levi back in his life.


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin tries again

The following day around noon Erwin entered Winislan Tea Shop. Levi was helping a customer, glancing up to watch Erwin from the front counter. A look of recognition and relief flashed across his face before settling into a frown quickly turning back to his customer.

Erwin wandered around the shelves skimming the labels and admiring the precision of the labeling on each box.

Erwin heard the bell from the front door chime, he turned to see the customer Levi was helping exit the store.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi asked sternly.

Erwin nearly jumped turning to find Levi on his other side standing before him.

“I huh…I wanted to see you.” Erwin stumbled over his words.

“Well you see me. Now go.” Levi said crossing his arms and turning to walk to back the counter.

“Levi please…I just need to talk to you.” Erwin pleaded following the short man over to the counter. Levi pulled out a box of tea bags and started sorting them into piles on the counter.

“Erwin I can’t do this now.” Levi said staring at his task avoiding Erwin’s gaze.

“Levi please don’t shut me out. You are my closest confidant. I don’t know how to not talk to you.” Erwin watched Levi waiting for him to respond. He dropped the bags he was about sort and slammed his hands on the countertop.

“You were fucking dead for seven years Erwin! You were my closest confidant and you died! How do you think that felt? Knowing I was the one that chose to let you die. It destroyed me. So sorry if I don’t want to braid your fucking hair and have a shitty sleepover.” Levi spit back at him. His words hitting Erwin like a slap in the face.

Levi stared at him fiercely. His eyes full of sadness. Erwin wanted to hold him so badly. Like how he would after a mission that turned deadly. He would hold him in the quiet of his office as they found comfort in each other’s embrace.

“I’m sorry you had to make that choice. I want you to know I don’t regret the choice you made. You saved me Levi.” Erwin tried reasoning with him. “Don’t blame yourself for that.”

Levi huffed looking back to the tea bags on the counter.

“I know we can’t go back to where we were..” Erwin sighed.

“No shit.” Levi retorted.

“But I would like to get to know you again. Without the survey corps, the threat of titans, dirty politics, the walls. This is the world we fought for Levi. I want to enjoy it with you.” Erwin took a step toward Levi being drawn to him like a magnet.

A sudden bang against the store front windows startled them both. Red paint dripped down the once pristinely cleaned store front.

“Fucking assholes.” Levi said annoyed walking around the counter passed Erwin to inspect the damage done to the front of the shop.

Erwin followed him. He stepped outside beside Levi to see a bucket on the ground and splashes of red paint marring the front of the store dripping from the windows down to the ground.

“Levi who would do this?” Erwin asked ready to fight whoever would do this to his store.

“Fucking wall loyalists who are still pissed that the survey corps found a way to defeat the titans and break down the walls.” Levi said putting his hands-on hips to assess the damage. “Luckily it’s just paint last time they ransacked the entire store.” Levi said nonchalantly.

“Levi, you can’t let them get away with this. Can’t you call the military police?” Erwin asked innocently.

“Ha!” Levi laughed unamused. “The military police are as useful as they were when you were alive. Plus, they wouldn’t help me out regardless because of who I am.” Levi said going back into the shop. Erwin followed him.

“You’re a civilian now, you have rights! You’re just going to let them deface your store like this?” Erwin pushed feeling incredibly pissed that someone would do this to Levi’s store after all he did for humanity.

“If a bit of paint and destroying some inventory is my biggest worry I consider myself a very lucky man.” Levi said over his shoulder as he walked into the back room.

Erwin thought about everything they had been through. All of the sacrifices made during their time in the survey corps. Trying to free humanity, find the truth, death after death, when losing an arm had been considered a blessing, overthrowing governments, constant fear and panic that they would lose funding or not return from their mission. Levi was right. This was a trivial matter compared to their lives just a few years ago.

Levi walked out from the back room carrying a bucket, a mop, and some rags. He was dressed in his usual cleaning outfit of a hair covering and face covering. That brought a smile to Erwin’s face.

“Are you just going to stand there smiling like an idiot or are you going to help me clean this up?” Levi asked holding out a mop to him.

Erwin took the mop and followed Levi outside. They worked together Levi taking the right side of the windows and Erwin taking the left. The paint washed off rather easy as it was water based. Passersby who must have frequented Levi’s shop stopped to gasp in horror, telling Levi how sorry they were for the mess. Levi thanked them graciously and promised that his shop would be in top shape the next day.

That warmed Erwin seeing other people care about Levi and his shop. Knowing that he was a prominent member of the community. Levi looked in his element.

Erwin finished the left side of the windows he started on the wooden sign on top of the shop. The ‘Winis’ portion splattered with red paint. He dipped his mop in the bucket and reached up to start scrubbing at the W.

“I like that name you chose for your shop. How did you come up with it?” Erwin asked focused on his task.

Levi paused. “I just made it up it doesn’t mean anything.” Erwin glanced over to see that Levi’s ears were red. Erwin knew that meant he was embarrassed.

“hmmm” Erwin responded back not wanting to push if Levi didn’t want to talk about this. He was already pushing his luck by having Levi forget that he asked him to leave.

_Winislan._ Erwin thought trying to dissect it as he cleaned the sign. He couldn’t help himself, always needing to solve the puzzle.

_Levi never did anything without reason._ Erwin ran through all the things he could think would related to Levi and have this name. He came up short. He kept thinking about it until they were both done and he was no closer to a solution.

They brought the cleaning supplies back inside in a comfortable silence with each other.

“Thanks for huh helping.” Levi said rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s not a problem.” Erwin said happily. He was so happy Levi wasn’t yelling at him to leave the store.

“Levi…can I come see you.” Erwin started

“Erwin.” Levi said annoyed.

“I know I’m pushing but I just got my life back. I have my arm back. I’m sorry but I just..” Erwin stumbled trying to find the right words.

“Can you give me a week. I just need to wrap my head around all of this.” Levi seriously.

“Yes, yes of course. Anything you need Levi. I just want to make you happy.” Erwin said earnestly.

“Stop it with that sappy shit. You would think dying would have kicked that out of you.” Levi said teasing.

“Clearly not.” Erwin said smiling. Not wanting to overstay Erwin turned to leave.

“Erwin…” he heard Levi say quietly behind him. He turned back around to see him staring with an anxious look in eyes.

“I’ll see you in a week?” Levi asked staring intently at him.

“Yes, I’ll be back in a week. I’ll see you then.” Erwin reassured him.

Levi nodded his head then went back to the counter to continue sorting the tea bags. Erwin turned to leave ringing the bell at the door as he left.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV - Very Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

Levi sat awake in the chair by the window in his apartment bedroom. Even though the war was over, he had his own space, and a successful business, some habits die hard. He was thinking about Erwin his thoughts racing through his mind stealing him away from sleep.

“Idiot.” Levi muttered staring out at the street below. It was dark save for the street lamps that illuminated the streets in a golden glow. A couple walked by hand in hand laughing about something together.

“Hmph.” Levi scoffed. Looking away from the couple and up to the night sky. The half-moon and glittering stars shined brightly. Everything shined brighter and better outside of the walls.

Levi used to dream of Erwin every night after he died. The moment replying again and again but always with a different outcome. In some he saved Erwin only for him to be tried and killed by the MPs, or he turned into the terrifying titan that Armin now embodied, or sometimes Erwin and he escaped from the beast titan and ran away together.

As the years went by he would dream of him less frequently but the dreams would still come to him now and again.

Even when he was awake thoughts of Erwin would plague him. Whenever the squad would see new terrain, or new technology, anything that was out of their scope he thought of what Erwin might say about it. It was vexing how much of his thoughts were occupied by the man he killed. He had punished himself internally for years.

Even up until the day that Erwin had come into the store with Hange, Levi had a dream about him the night before, replaying the scene of his untimely death again. Only this time he had thanked Levi before closing his eyes for good. Levi hadn’t slept much since Erwin had returned. He felt restless, unsettled, and lacking clarity.

He didn’t want to allow himself to imagine a world with Erwin Smith back in it, let alone spending his life with him. It was too good. It was too easy. Levi didn’t trust it and he didn’t deserve it.

_You don’t deserve him._ His mind rattled at him. _You killed him._

Levi breathed in deep trying to quiet the heinous remarks yelling in his mind. He got up moving through his apartment to go and put on water to make some tea. He leaned on the counter with his elbows holding his head in his hands.

He thought about how Erwin used to order him the expensive black tea that he liked and adjust the food orders accordingly without anyone being the wiser. How they used to take dinner in his office followed by a night of limbs tangled together. His breath hot against his face as he whispered the dirty things he would do to him.

“Fuck!” Levi yelled slamming his hands on the counter.

He had to talk to Hange about this. They were the one to bring him back so they could give him the time to discuss his worries about Erwin, he decided.

He turned the heat off under the water that was about to boil and grabbed a jacket before he left out the door.

…….

It was late and Hange still had not eaten anything that day much to Moblit’s protest. They were in the middle of an experiment trying to see if certain bacteria would grow under extreme conditions that Hange had set up in the lab. A heat lamp, freezer, and wind generator were all directed at various boxes in the corner of the basement lab.

“Turn up the heat Moblit. I need it as hot as we can get it.” Hange yelled to the man behind her.

“It’s going to catch on fire. I’m not going to do that.” Moblit said unmoving.

“Just turn it up and see what happens.” Hange yelled back sticking they’re head into the boxes of bacteria to get a closer look.

“OK.” Moblit said still not moving. “It’s done.”

“It doesn’t feel hotter.”

“Just give it time to warm up it will get there.” Moblit said turning to take a bite of Hange’s forgotten dinner.

The door to Hange and Moblit’s lab burst open with a bang. Moblit turned to see Levi walking in unannounced.

“Don’t you knock?” Moblit asked his mouth half full with food.

“No.” Levi said walking over to where he was standing. “What they hell are they doing?” Levi motioned to Hange’s head still in the box of bacteria.

“Testing the extremes that a bacteria can survive.” Moblit responded nonchalantly.

“Hange, can I steal you away from the bacteria?” Levi asked leaning against of the work stations.

“Is that Levi?” Hange looked over they’re shoulder. “It is! Levi I’m so excited you’re here. Come look at this Frozen bacteria. It’s still moving.”

“No thanks. I did come to talk to you though. Can you spare a minute away from your fungus children?”

“For you anything. Moblit can you take over please.” Hange said moving away from the work station they’re hair up in a messy bun.

“Sure. No problem.” Moblit said taking another bit of food.

“Let’s go out this way.” Hange led Levi out of the lab and up into the palace corridors.

“How can I help humanity’s strongest?” Hange mused.

“Stop it with that shit.” Levi spat back.

“Does it have something to do with a tall, broad, hunk that recently came back into your life?” Hange smiled.

“Tch” Levi clicked his tongue.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Hange said leading them around a corner and into a grand hall that sat empty and dark save for the light coming in from the outside.

“Why did you do it?” Levi asked quietly.

“Why did I bring him back?” Hange asked, Levi nodded his head.

“I had the opportunity to do it so I figured I owed it to him. To show him that all the pain and suffering he endured was worth it. You can’t tell me you didn’t think about him every time we saw a new piece of terrain, the sea, the tall mountains, or when we broke the walls down. I wanted him to see the results of all our hard work.” Hange said taking a seat on a platform at the edge of the hall.

“I took his life Hange. I made the choice that ended it. I’ve lived with that guilt everyday since it happened. Now that he’s back I can’t help but feel even more guilty.” Levi said sitting down next to Hange.

“You did what you thought was right in that moment and no one holds that against you. So much has happened since then. I bet if you asked him he would tell you that you made the right choice at the time.” Hange reassured him.

“Yeah he already said that.” Levi muttered.

“Erwin is a good man. We used to talk about that all the time Levi. He sacrificed a lot to help bring freedom to humanity. Now all he wants is to spend time with you. Maybe you can assuage your guilt by trying to give him what he’s asking of you?” Hange offered.

“I don’t deserve his time.” Levi said looking down.

“Levi you and Erwin both deserve happiness. I know your relationship was special. You were closer to him than anyone else in the corps, we all saw that. If you don’t want to see him or spend time with him that’s your prerogative. But if it’s only because you feel guilty I think you should reconsider seeing as Erwin already forgave you. Second chances don’t happen often. Try to make the most of it while you can.” Hange said patting his shoulder.

“hm.” Levi hummed.

“Just think about it.” Hange said getting up. “You can’t escape in that tea shop forever.” They teased.

“I run a business one-man business Hange. It’s not escaping.” Levi responded following them out of the hall.

“I’m just saying you don’t have to take on the world by yourself anymore if you don’t want to. It’s ok to have support. Especially if the support is extremely dashing with bright blue eyes.” Hange laughed.

“I hate you.” Levi muttered.

“I have to get back to my babies but I’ll see you at the medal of valor ceremony at the end of the month? I can’t believe we are being honored. It’s so surreal.” Hange said gleefully.

“Don’t remind me.” Levi grimaced.

“Oh c’mon. There will be good food and we’ll get to see all our old friends. You can bring Erwin!” Hange said excitedly.

“No. What if someone recognizes him.” Levi said wide eyed.

“Maybe Erwin had an unknown twin brother. Weirder things have happened.” Hange mused.

“Whatever.” Levi said unconvinced.

“Just think about it and stop sulking for a few moments to take in everything around you. You deserve happiness Levi.” Hange said patting his shoulder and then turning down the hall to go back to they’re lab in the basement.

Levi stood a moment thinking over everything they just talked about. He walked the opposite way that Hanji went to go up a set of stairs to the main floor. The torches were lit so it was brighter. Royal guards stood watch, they acknowledged Levi with a nod.

Levi wandered into the ‘Hall Of Heroes’ a long hallway decorated with paintings of fallen soldiers and people of note who helped to bring about humanity’s freedom. Levi walked slowly glancing at all the faces looking off into the distance as if they saw something he didn’t. Levi hated the pomp and circumstance of things like this. They didn’t paint the war or the horrible internal politics that went down to make freedom happen. It just painted a shiny gloss over the misery they had to endure.

Levi stopped in front of Erwin’s portrait. His blond hair gleamed, blue eyes bright, and his broad strong build was even more defined. The small plaque underneath read ‘Erwin Smith – Commander of the Survey Corps – Defender of Humanities Search For Truth’ Levi had helped come up with that line himself. He and Hange insisted that his painting hang in this hall.

He stared at it. He used to come here a lot to remember him. Now all he could think about was the very real man that was back in his life. He looked similar yet different from the portrait. Levi admitted that while the painting was a great portrait that the real-life Erwin was far superior.

He left the hall and rode back to Libertas. To his shop. He walked through and thought of Erwin standing by his side, helping him clean up the paint, kissing him in his bedroom. Levi was in much deeper than he anticipated.

_I miss him._ Levi found himself thinking. And it was at that moment that he made a decision.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin reunite after some time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy do I love Erwin and Levi fluff!

Erwin had been anxiously counting down the days until he was to meet Levi again. He tried to keep himself busy to pass the time.

He went to the library to catch up on all of news from the past seven years. He read about the other civilization that created the titans, about the war that raged between them, how Levi was instrumental in leading the charge in a pivotal battle that helped win the war. It was incredibly overwhelming.

After the Library closed Erwin would wander the streets enjoying the sites and sounds of Libertas and a free humanity. It was nice to look out beyond the city and see mountains, trees, and pathways that led to other cities instead of somber grey walls.

…….

Exactly a week later Erwin showed up at the door of ‘Winislan Teas’ the moment it was set to open. He paced a bit outside. He was excited and very nervous to see Levi. Nervous that he might shoo him away again.

Finally, after taking a deep breath Erwin reached for the door handle and turned it. It didn’t move. Erwin tried again but the door didn’t budge. It was locked. 

Erwin raised his hand to look inside the store but it was dark, no one was inside. He tried the door once more but it was still unmoving and locked. His heart sank.

Levi didn’t want to see him. The one person who he had planned to spend his freedom with no longer wanted spend time with him. Loneliness sank into him like an endless pit. 

Erwin stared at the dark store windows trying to collect himself before walking back onto the main street, his reflection looking as dejected as he felt. It was still early, many shops were just opening their doors so the hustle and bustle of the city had not quite started yet.

Lowering his gaze to stare to the street and away from the shop he turned ready to walk away when he saw horse hooves standing behind him. He looked up to see a beautiful brown mare standing before him the horse snorted when Erwin made eye contact with him. Erwin took a step back in surprise.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of horses now.” He heard Levi’s voice say. The raven-haired man walked out from behind the horse holding the horse’s reigns in one hand.

“Levi.” Erwin said his eyes wide with shock. All of the sad loneliness he felt melted away instantly, instead replaced with a twinge of anxiousness.

“Your store is locked.” Was all he could stutter out.

“Nothing gets by you Smith.” Levi smiled. Erwin felt his cheeks get hot.

“Are you going somewhere?” Erwin asked.

“I thought we could take a ride. I want to show you something.” Levi said turning to mount the horse. Visions of Levi in his uniform riding gracefully and then slaying titans immediately came to Erwin’s mind. Only now Levi was dressed in more casual attire, his cravat neatly tied around his neck as always.

“Ok.” Was all Erwin could muster as he admired how Levi sat on the horse.

“Do you remember how to get on a horse big guy?” Levi asked looking down at him.

“Yes, I think so.” Erwin said unconfidently.

He approached the horse. Levi put out his hand which Erwin gratefully grabbed and hoisted himself onto the large animal sitting behind Levi in the saddle.

They both fit perfectly. Erwin’s thick thighs legs bracketing Levi’s smaller legs. Levi shifted sitting back more perfectly flush against Erwin, like he knew exactly what he was doing. Erwin immediately put his hands around Levi’s middle holding him close. It took everything in Erwin’s will power to not nuzzle his hair.

Levi snapped the reigns and the horse took off in a gallop.

Once they cleared the city Erwin took in the beautiful open nature surrounding him. The wind whipped by them as Levi rode the horse West. Erwin held on to him tightly his small but muscular stature was sturdy and secure.

They rode for a couple hours. Riding through forest, meadows, and then onto a landscape that Erwin had never seen before. There were small rolling hills of sand with blades of grass sticking out them in bunches. They were riding up a hill when Levi slowed the horse to a stop.

“We’re going to get off here.” Levi said jumping from the saddle smoothly to the ground.

Erwin rolled off the saddle and landed on the ground with a thud. “I need to get my riding legs back.” He mused.

“Not sure there’s hope for you.” Levi said with a smirk. He turned taking the horses reigns and started walking up a sandy path. Erwin followed him.

They walked in silence up and over the sandy dunes before rounding a corner and before him was a vast expanse of blue water that was endless. Erwin stopped in awe of the vision before him. It was the most stunning site he had ever seen.

“Is this the sea Levi?” Erwin gasped.

“Yes.” Levi responded still walking ahead. Erwin moved to catch up to him.

“It’s so big. I could never have imagined anything like this.” Erwin in awe.

Levi kept walking until they reached the beach. The waves glittering in the sun as they moved in and out of the sand.

“When I first saw this” Levi motioned to the water before them “All I could think was that you deserved to see this. I wanted to see this with you.” Levi said looking at Erwin and then turning to look out at the water. Erwin stood close to him but too afraid to reach out and touch.

“Thank you for bringing me here Levi. This is more than I could have ever dreamed. I’m glad I get to see it with you.” Erwin said looking back to Levi. Admiring the way the ocean breeze blew his hair around his face.

Levi didn’t respond. Just nodded his head before stepping closer to the water. He walked until the tips of his black boots touched the end of the waves. Erwin followed him blindly.

“Are you going to get in?” Levi asked.

Erwin stared at him surprised for a moment. “I guess I should since you brought me all the way out here.”

Erwin carefully removed his shoes and scoks placing back on the sand away from the waves. He rolled up his pant legs to just above the knee. Levi watched him not moving.

“Are you not going in?” Erwin asked.

“Been there done that. It’s your turn now.” Levi smirked.

Erwin carefully approached the water that was pulling back from the shore. He placed his foot on the sand feeling the cold wet grains squish under his weight as his foot sank into the shoreline. The water rushed back onto the beach covering both of Erwin’s legs to the calf.

“Whoa, that’s cold!” Erwin shouted nearly falling over from the force of the waves.

“You should taste it too.” Levi said walking over behind him.

Erwin bent down and cupped his hands gathering a small amount of water that was quickly leaking from his hands. Erwin drank it and immediately coughed and spitting out what he could.

“Ugh that’s nothing but salt.” Erwin said sticking out his tongue to Levi.

Levi doubled over in laughter. Erwin moved try and get him. Levi saw him coming and ran back toward the dry beach smiling. Erwin tried to catch him but Levi was way too fast. Erwin bent over his hand on his knees to catch his breath. Levi turned to see him and walked over to his side.

“You should have seen the squad when they first tried drinking the water. Their faces were priceless.” Levi sat in the sand Erwin moved to sit next to him.

“I bet it was quite the site.” Erwin added.

They sat in silence enjoying the sounds of the waves and each other’s company.

“Where else have you been Levi? Tell me everything you have seen.” Erwin asked.

Levi told him about the mountains of ice to the north, fields of golden wheat to the east, hot forests filled with vines, flowers, and new animals to the south, and islands in the ocean made of fire. There were still many places that Levi wanted to see but he also wanted to finally settle and start his tea shop. Erwin was so pleased to hear that Levi achieved everything he wanted to after the war.

“You asked me what my tea shop’s name meant.” Levi started looking down at his toes digging into the sand. Erwin looked over at him intently. Placing his hand close to his in the sand and stretching out his legs.

“I did make it up but it actually means a lot to me. I wanted it to be way for the people I loved to be remembered.” Levi said his voice getting quiet.

“That’s lovely Levi.” Erwin said earnestly.

“Lan is for Furlan.” Levi started still looking away from Erwin. Erwin knowing how hard it was for Levi to open up placed his hand on Levi as a show of comfort. Levi did not move his hand away and Erwin was very grateful.

“Is is for Isabel. And Win is for…I’m sure you can guess.” Levi said looking up at the waves.

“Erwin?” he asked carefully.

Levi sat silent but nodded. Erwin felt a tear fall down his cheek and then another. He tried to hold it together but once the dam broke he couldn’t stop it. He sniffled and Levi looked up at him with a scowl. He moved his hand away and Erwin almost grabbed for it not wanting to let his touch go yet.

Levi moved to get up. Erwin tried to ask him to stay by him but all that came out was a choked sob. Levi stood up and moved to stand on either side of Erwin’s legs and he sat down in Erwin’s lap. He looked at him intently sizing him up as if to make sure his tears were real and not some lie. Erwin stared at him through watery eyes.

Levi moved both of his hands to either side of Erwin’s face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

“Dying has made you soft Smith.” Levi stated plainly.

Erwin laughed heartily. “I suppose it has.”

Tears continued to spill down Erwin’s face and Levi kept wiping them away. He caressed Erwin’s cheek staring at him longingly and then moved his hand into his hair and down to hold on to the nape of his neck. Levi leaned up on his knees and moved to wrap his arms around Erwin’s neck burying his face in the junction connecting to Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin immediately wrapped Levi up in both arms and held him tightly to his chest. He breathed deep trying to relax now that Levi was in his arms. He kept crying but didn’t move a muscle to disturb the man in his lap.

Levi whispered on his skin, his lips barely brushing his neck.

“Please don’t leave me again.” Levi whispered.

“I never want to leave you again Levi. I promise.” Erwin whispered back to him.

They sat like that for some time. Erwin stopped tearing up and just took in the rise and fall of Levi’s chest against his own. He thought Levi might have fallen asleep on him when he pulled back to sit back down in Erwin’s lap.

They stared at each other; Erwin hoped the love he felt could be seen on his face that Levi could feel the depths of his feelings for him.

“I love you Levi.” Erwin said wanting to make sure he knew.

Levi smiled, the left side of his mouth moving up. He put his hand over Erwin’s heart and felt it beating.

“I loved you before Erwin. And I know I can again. I just need some time to get used to you living. Is that ok?” Levi asked.

“Yes of course.” Erwin responded putting his hand over Levi’s on his chest.

“Take all the time you need. Just know I will be waiting for you.” Erwin reassured him.

“Still cheesy as ever.” Levi said.

Erwin moved his hand to Levi’s face letting his fingers remember the touch of his skin. Levi leaned into his hand and turned his face to place a kiss on Erwin’s palm. Erwin’s heart jumped.

He moved his other hand to Levi’s waist to pull him closer. Erwin leaned in moving his hand to grasp the back of Levi’s head turning him to meet his lips as he kissed him softly. Testing to see if Levi was ok with taking this further.

Levi pecked him back then wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck to deepen the kiss much to Erwin’s delight. He felt goosebumps cover his entire body as Levi licked into his mouth, Erwin responded eagerly moving his tongue to explore Levi’s mouth.

He tasted exactly how he remembered. He kissed him passionately and held him tenderly. Levi sucked on Erwin’s bottom lip and then pulled back needing to catch his breath.

“Fuck” was all Levi could say. Erwin laughed.

“Maybe soon.” Erwin teased.

“You wish Blond…What the hell am I supposed to call you now? Brunettie doesn’t have the same ring to it.” Levi said running his hands through Erwin’s brown hair.

“Handsome, dashing, incredible, sexy…”Erwin started.

“Ha! Not a chance old man.” Levi said standing up from Erwin’s lap and holding out a hand to Erwin to help him stand.

“You know technically you are older than me now.” Erwin smiled.

“Shut the fuck up asshole.” Levi says walking over to the horse.

Erwin grins to himself feeling like he may have won this round and looking forward to many more rounds in their future.

Levi and Erwin rode back to town. Erwin hugging Levi’s middle closer than before and burying his nose into the back of his head.

When slowly crossing a river or a bit of uneven ground Erwin would take the opportunity to plant kisses on the back of Levi’s neck. Levi never said anything but he would turn slightly to glance back at him with a smirk on his face.

They stopped to water and feed the horse by a river and took the time to kiss and touch some more. Enjoying the freedom of being in the middle of the country with no threat of titans coming to kill them.

It was surreal for Erwin and he wasn’t going to waste a moment of it not touching Levi or enjoying the surroundings with him.

They got back into town late. Lanterns flickered with an orange glow lighting up the main street and the store fronts were dark and locked. Sounds from a nearby tavern were all that could be heard in the otherwise quiet town.

“Shit” Erwin heard Levi mumble as they approached Levi’s tea shop. Erwin looked over his shoulder to see a small figure of a child sitting in front Levi’s store his head laying on his knees.

Levi dismounted and Erwin followed suit. They walked with the horse until they were in front of the boy he looked up an excitement in his eye when he saw Levi and then suspicion when he saw Erwin.

The boy could not have been more than 7 years old and even then he looked smaller than a child of that age and extremely pale.

“Wes what are you doing here?” Levi asked bending down to meet him at eye level.

“Mr. Levi mom said to come find you.” He looked at him excitedly.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Levi asked seriously.

“It’s Hester. She was climbing again and fell some rocks landed on her we can’t get her out. Please Mr. Levi we need your help.” The boy said anxiously.

The boy stood and yanked on Levi’s sleeve to come with him. Levi stood and turned to Erwin.

“I have to go.” Levi said seriously.

“I’ll come with you. I can help.” Erwin said truly wanting to be of help but also not ready to leave Levi’s side.

“No. I can handle this. You go, I’ll see you later.” Levi said pulling the reigns from Erwin’s grasp.

“Levi if this girl is trapped under rocks, you’re going to need help moving the debris and getting her out.” Erwin said no backing down.

Levi thought for a moment. Erwin could see him weighing the pros and cons quickly in his head as he always did on the battlefield when his instincts kicked in.

“Fine. But don’t ask me any questions about what’s going on until we are back in my shop. Got it?” Levi said sternly. Erwin nodded.

They took the boy and rode with him to somewhere Levi obviously knew as he rode quick and did not ask for directions from the boy.

They rode into the dark heading south from what Erwin could tell. The forest was thick trees impeding the riding path on both sides. Levi turned a corner onto unmarked trail. They rode until the forest cleared revealing a meadow next to a mountain and a small cabin in the middle of it.

“She’s over there.” The boy shouted pointing a pile of rocks that looks like they slipped from the mountain side.

Levi rode quickly over and jump dismounted off the horse running toward the pile. Erwin put the boy on the ground before rushing over to join Levi.

A small woman with brown hair was digging at the pile and crying.

“Levi please help her.” She said upset.

Levi started pulling rocks off the top that were too heavy for the young boy and woman to move on their own. Erwin jumped in to help with the heavy rocks lifting them with a grunt and then tossing them quickly to the side. Working together they cleared the boulders until they saw the young girl lying unconscious.

“Hester!” The woman screamed.

Levi and Erwin pulled the girl out slowly. They placed her gently on the grass, her clothes and face covered in dust and grime. Levi bent over to assess her vitals. She was still breathing but her pulse was weak.

“Wes go get some water and a cloth. Sophie I’m going to need you to hold her hand and talk to her.” The boy rushed toward the house to fetch the water and the woman kneeled down next to Levi and grabbed the girls hand.

“Please Hester be ok. Don’t leave us yet. Not when we’re finally on the surface. You always wanted to see the sun and sky. Don’t miss your chance to see it again Hester please.” The woman cried.

Wes came back and gave the water and cloth to Levi. He started washing her face to clean to clear out the dirt from her breathing pathways.

Erwin kneeled down by her other side looking if the girl hand any broken bones. He noticed her arm was bent at a weird angle.

“We’re going to need to set her arm. It’s broken.” Erwin said firmly.

“Wes go get two sticks and some more cloth.” Levi ordered.

The boy moved quickly and came back almost as quickly as he left handing to the sticks and cloth to Erwin. Erwin set to setting the break straight as he could with the materials he had. He wrapped the cloth around the sticks tightly and tied a firm knot.

The girl cough when Erwin tied the knot triggering something of a response from her.

“Hester! You’re ok.” Sophie exclaimed.

The girl coughed up more dust. Levi helped sit her up to cough easier. Sophie wrapped her in a hug uncaring that she was still coughing.

“Thank gods you’re alright.” Sophie nearly cried. She pulled back to help wipe the dirt out of the girl’s eyes.

“Thank you Levi. You’re always there to save us. I don’t know what we would do without you.” She turned to Erwin. “And thank you Mr.”

“Erwin.”

“Thank you Erwin” She smiled before turning her attention back to Hester.

They brought the girl inside and made sure she was comfortable. Levi said he would bring them supplies in a few days after making sure they were all set for now. They rode back to town without saying a word about what just happened.


	7. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a Erwin x Levi bath tub scene :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy more fluff!

By the time Erwin and Levi arrived back at Winislan Teas it was very early morning. The moon sat high in the sky lighting up the night sky.

Both exhausted from the events of the day they moved slowly jumping from the horse. Erwin dismounting first and then helping Levi off by holding his waist and lowering him to the ground gently, much to Erwin’s surprise Levi did not protest.

Levi tied up the horse outside by a communal watering trough and then opened up the front of his store, Erwin following in behind him.

Erwin followed Levi through the shop, into the back room, and up the stairs into Levi’s apartment. They said nothing as they moved, the sounds of their boots thudding against the wood floor as they walked. Levi led them to a dark room he lit a lantern once he got inside, it was washroom with a large tub.

Erwin smiled to himself that Levi finally had his own tub remembering him trying to lock out other corps members from entering the bathroom as he tried to bath in peace.

“You’re filthy. Tracking dirt and dust all over my shop and my apartment. You need to wash.” Levi said firmly. He moved to sit on the side of the tub. He turned a silver knob that started running the water, running his hand under the water to check the temperature.

Erwin nodded and began disrobing not thinking to question Levi. He still didn’t want to leave Levi’s side and apparently he wasn’t ready for Erwin to leave his side either.

Once the tub was full and Erwin fully stripped Levi moved aside for him to step in, Erwin noted how Levi eyed him, looking him fully up and down Erwin thankful for the low light as he blushed all over.

He stepped into the warm water and felt almost instant relief rush through his sore muscles from horse riding and lifting the heavy boulders.

Levi handed him soap and a cloth. Erwin looked up at him expectantly.

“You’re covered in dirt too Levi. Won’t you join me?” Erwin asked hopefully.

“I don’t want to bathe in your dirty water.” Levi pushed back. Erwin could tell it was a halfhearted argument like Levi was trying to convince himself it was a bad idea.

“If we’re both dirty we can get clean at the same time and save water. I’m sure heating costs are not cheap.” Erwin tried. He took the cloth and rubbed in on the soap then started to scrub hoping that by showing himself cleaning it would entice Levi to join him.

Levi watched him arms crossed his chest his face looking unimpressed and unconvinced.

Erwin wiped the cloth down his neck and chest slowly the water and soap clearing away the grime. He heard Levi moving behind him. Erwin didn’t turn as he didn’t want to see Levi leave.

Then Levi’s naked back was in front of him as he slowly lowered himself into the water.

“Can you do my back.” Levi said not turning around to glance behind him. Erwin grinned to himself. Feeling Levi’s thighs sitting in between his legs.

He raised the cloth that was already full of suds and gently placed it at the nape of Levi’s neck. He felt the smaller man tense at the touch but as Erwin started rubbing away the dirt on his skin he felt Levi relax into it.

Erwin took great pleasure in cleaning Levi, a task he knew Levi took very seriously.

Erwin took his time scrubbing and washing his back, neck, chest, face and hair. Touching Levi this way brought back so many memories of their time after expeditions where they would bathe each other and recount events of the day.

This time however Erwin stayed quiet waiting for Levi to talk about what had just happened with that family.

Once Levi felt satisfied with the job Erwin had done he grabbed the cloth from Erwin and turned around to start his work on Erwin. Erwin watched Levi carefully and methodically clean his skin and hair. He reveled in the feeling of Levi hands all over him as they both sat in his tub. Erwin smiling the whole time.

“You look like an idiot smiling like that.” Levi noted as he finished washing Erwin’s hair.

“Maybe I am.” Erwin laughed.

“Nah. A fool maybe but not an idiot.” Levi said hanging the washcloth off the side of the tub and laying back against Erwin’s chest.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Erwin mused looking down at Levi’s wet hair and using all the will power he had to not kiss the top of his head.

They sat silently again before Levi broke.

“I can trust you still, right Erwin?” Levi asked.

“Yes.” Erwin said quickly. Levi nodded knowing it was true.

“That family, out in the woods, I rescued them from the underground. There’s still people in the underground even after the walls came down, people are still being forced to stay there. Still need fucking day passes to come to the surface. It’s such bullshit. We’re free so why can’t everyone be free. So I’ve been helping to bring people to the surface.” Levi said seriously.

“Oh.” Erwin said heart aching overwhelmed with his love for this man.

“I’ll be damned if I fought so long for humanities freedom for only part of the population to see it. Everyone deserves freedom.” Levi said like reciting a mantra.

“That is what we all fought for.” Erwin said placing his hand on top of Levi’s that was resting on the edge of the tub.

Levi turned over his shoulder to look at him. “I don’t want anyone to suffer anymore. Not with all we sacrificed. There are good people in the underground that deserve a chance at this life. We are not free until we are all free.”

Erwin nearly cried at his touching words. This was his Levi through and through. His reason to fight and live unwavering.

He moved to put a curved finger under Levi’s chin turning his face up to look at him. His determined steely grey eyes softened when they looked up into Erwin’s. Erwin leaned down to gently kiss his lips Levi responded immediately kissing him back with gusto.

He turned around to push his chest into Erwin’s and wrapped his arms around his neck holding him close. Their bare chest rubbing against each other. Erwin ran his hands down Levi’s back and gently grabbed his ass eliciting a high pitched noise from Levi. “Asshole.” Levi said between kisses, Erwin smiled into another kiss. Levi played with the small hairs at the back of Erwin’s head, scratching and grabbing like he couldn’t get enough. Levi grinded into Erwin earning a low groan from Erwin.

They kissed until the bath water turned cold.

Levi started to shiver and cursed as they broke the kiss. “It’s freezing and I’m starting to prune. We need to get out you big oaf.” Levi mumbled as he lifted himself out of the tub. Erwin smiled to himself watching the compact muscles of Levi’s backside go to the cabinet to pull out towels for them.

He wrapped a towel around himself and then turned to see Erwin grinning stupidly at him. Annoyed he threw the other towel at Erwin’s face and it wrapped around his head.

“Unplug the tub.” Levi said walking out of the bathroom.

After Erwin had dried off and drained the tub he left the bathroom to go find Levi. With only a towel around his waist he turned away from the direction of the bedroom to walk into Levi’s large living room, many windows looking out over the shop and down onto the street.

He found the kitchen that was in pristine shape, nothing was out of place and everything looked brand new. There was a cabinet of tea sets, various tea pots surrounded by matching colored cups. Some had intricate gold patterns painted into them, some were deep blue like the color of the sea with a silver design etched into it. They were stunning.

“Did you want some tea?” Levi asked startling Erwin.

“Oh no. I was just admiring your tea sets.” Erwin said turning to see Levi in a matching sleep set.

“If you put on some clothes I’ll let you use them.” Levi said teasingly.

“So you can’t use these tea sets while naked?” Erwin teased.

“These are fancy tea sets. They demand respect.” Levi chided.

“My apologies.” Erwin said to the tea sets and bowing.

“Stop talking to my china and get the fuck over here dumbass.” Levi said crossing his arms.

Erwin smirked and followed Levi to his bedroom. Levi got into bed and pushed the covers back on the other side of the bed indicating for Erwin to join him. Without hesitation Erwin crawled in next him. Both exhausted from the day Erwin moved to wrap himself around Levi, his back against his chest, Erwin’s arm draped around his waist. They both fell asleep instantly.

…….

The next morning Erwin woke to the sun streaming in across his face and the feeling of warm lips gently kissing along his neck. He stilled enjoying the warmth of the sun and the feeling of Levi pressed up against his side. He took a deep breath squeezing Levi’s body closer to him with the arm that lay under him.

He opened his eyes to see Levi’s dark hair sticking out at odd angles in an adorable bed head look. Grey eyes looking up to meet his after laying one last kiss on Erwin’s jaw.

“Good morning.” Erwin said with sleep still in his voice.

“Your snoring woke me up.” Levi said before laying a kiss to his chest. Erwin was about to apologize before Levi added “I missed waking up to your loud ass snores.”

Erwin smiled pulling Levi on top of him and running his fingers through his soft messy bed head hair.

“Glad I could accommodate.” He pulled Levi to his lips to kiss him a proper good morning. They lay like that lazily exploring each other’s mouths, rediscovering how to touch each other. Erwin ran his hands up and down Levi’s back slipping under his night shirt to touch his smooth skin. Levi shuddered as he touched him moaning into the kiss and pressing into it more. Erwin quickly becoming more riled up slipped his hand down to Levi’s ass squeezing the pert muscles in his hands.

“Pervert.” Levi spat out between kisses. Erwin grinned and kissed him again not letting go. Erwin rolled them so Levi was on his back and kissed him again before Levi put a hand on Erwin’s chest for him to stop.

“I have to open the store.”

“Oh of course.” Erwin pulled back rolling off of Levi. Levi got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom but not before turning around to look at Erwin disheveled on his bed “To be continued later.” He smiled before walking out of the room. Erwin smiled to himself rolling onto Levi’s pillow to bask in the lemon shampoo scent still lingering on the pillowcase.


	8. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from the underground have Levi and Erwin planning together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's fanclub :)

Erwin rolled out of bed awhile later. He found his clothes cleaned and pressed in the bathroom. He smiled remembering when Levi used to do this for him during their time in the corps. Some thing never change.

He took some time to walk around Levi’s apartment in the daytime. It was a modest two bedroom apartment, a large living room and kitchen.

Levi didn’t have many personal affects other than the fancy tea sets in the glass cabinet. Something caught his eye as he walked by noticing the silver and blue wings of the Survey Corps symbol. Taking a step forward for a closer look he saw it was a patch from the jacket of the uniform in a wood frame. Next to it sat two bolo ties with a green jewel polished in the center sitting side by side.

He wondered if one of those was his and the other was Levi’s. The sight made his heart race a warmth enveloping his chest. He felt a great honor and privilege to be held in such high esteem as the fancy tea sets.

Smiling to himself he walked downstairs into to the back room. He paused before walking into the store watching Levi help a customer. His back was turned to him.

“Can you smell the rich smokey undertones?”

“Yes! It smells amazing.” A young blond woman replied excitedly.

“It comes from the soil of a town far up north. The leaves are dried and smoked with wood chips from trees only in that area. It’s a one of a kind flavor.” Levi explained.

“That’s incredible.” The girl gushed. “I’ll buy five boxes!”

“Ok. You must really love this tea.” Levi said evenly.

“Oh oh I do. So much.” She smiled and jumped.

Levi walked over to a shelf just beyond the counter he was helping the girl at to grab the boxes from under the display. He watched the girl follow Levi’s movements. She looked like she had a massive crush from her giant smile to the sparkles in her eye as she watched Levi.

Levi walked back over to the counter with the boxes in his hands. He packaged them up with a ribbon so she could carry them easily all at once. She handed over money that Levi placed into a metal box.

“Thank you so much Levi. I can’t wait to sit back and enjoy a cup of this tea. I’ll be thinking of you when I take the first sip.” She smiled brightly.

“I’m sure you have far nicer things to think about than me when relaxing with a cup of tea.” He mused.

“Oh I don’t know about that.” She flirted back.

Erwin was trying so hard not to laugh to give away his position in the back room.

“Well…enjoy the tea.” Levi said unemotionally.

The girl smiled again then took her tea from the counter and left to exit, not without giving Levi a wink before she left the store.

Levi let out a heavy sigh and took out a cloth and spray bottle to clean the counter. Erwin saw his opening and took it. He walked out of the back room and wrapped his arms around Levi’s middle hugging his back to his chest. He felt Levi tense at first then relax melting into Erwin’s touch.

“You know what I think about when I have my first sip of tea?” Erwin joked.

“Shut it.” Levi said with no venom behind his tone. Erwin leaned down to kiss the sensitive spot behind his right ear.

“I think about how you squirm underneath me when I pin your hands above your head. How you gasp my name when I kiss your neck. How you…”

“Don’t make me kill you again old man.” Levi said almost panting as Erwin kissed the back of his neck.

“Your fan club would probably be happy with me out of the way.” Erwin said smiling into Levi’s hair before placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Shut the fuck up Erwin.” Levi turned and pulled him down into a kiss. It was aggressive Levi biting his lips. Erwin loved it.

“Maybe I could apply to be your fan club president. I think I might be your biggest fan.” Erwin moved to kiss him again but Levi put his hand over his mouth.

“You can run the fan club for my asshole.” Levi said pushing him away.

“Oh I already do.” Erwin said grabbing him closer to kiss his cheek.

The sound of the bell at the door made them jump apart as a young man in shabby clothes rushed through the door at the front.

“Levi, it’s happening. Next month. They’re making the move.” The boy said trying to catch his breath.

“Not here Ed.” Levi shushed him motioning for them to move to the back.

“Erwin watch the front for me.” Levi looked at him imploringly. Erwin nodded and Levi took the young man to the back of the store and shut the door behind him.

Erwin knew that kid had to be one of the informants Levi had to the underground. It sounds like more people were getting ready to be moved. Erwin was tempted to step back and listen at the door when the chime of the front doorbell rang and snapped his attention to the customers walking into the shop.

A group of three young women, all in their late teens Erwin would guess, walked into the shop laughing with high-pitched squeals. One was tall with blond hair, one was shorter and curvy with red hair, and one was in the middle of the both of them height wise with dirty blond hair.

They roamed among the shelves picking out boxes here and there before looking up to see Erwin behind the counter. Their eyes narrowed and Erwin felt caught like a cornered mouse.

“Where’s Levi?” the red head asked a tea box in her hand.

“He’s busy in the back at the moment. Can I help you with anything?” Erwin asked suddenly realizing he knows nothing about tea or how this tea shop runs.

“Who are you?” the tall blond asked stepping around the shelf closest to Erwin.

“I’m Er…nest. Ernest. I’m the shop helper.” Erwin knew if he used his real name they might recognize it from stories of the war so he made up something quick.

“Why aren’t you working in the back? Ernest.” the other blond asked quickly eyeing him suspiciously.

“I…uh…I’m learning how to run the front of the shop.” He replied.

“Levi didn’t mention anything about hiring a new shop helper.” The red head replied.

“Oh, do you come in here often?” Erwin asked hoping to ease the tension.

“Basically everyday. Levi and I are practically dating. He gave me this ring.” The red head walked forward showing Erwin the silver ring on her finger.

“Oh! That’s lovely.” Erwin said amused.

“Yeah, he’s pretty sweet.” The red head said admiring her ring.

“How old are you?” Erwin asked legitimately curious.

“15 3/4. But I’m practically 16. My birthday is next month.”

“Happy early birthday.” Erwin congratulated her.

“Levi’s a war hero you know. He’s humanity strongest. He helped save us all.” She smiled.

“Yes, I think I heard something about that. I feel very lucky to work with him.” Erwin smiled back.

“He also knows everything about Tea. He’s so smart.” She walked forward and leaned on the counter now feeling more comfortable with Erwin.

“He’s one of the smartest people I know. He knows a lot about cleaning too. He can get a stain out of anything.” Erwin now enjoying this conversation about how wonderful Levi is.

“Wow really? That’s so cool.” She grinned.

“Did you know when he first joined the survey corps he didn’t even need any training to use the 3DMG. He just knew how to fly without any help.”

“Yes. And he killed over 100 titans by himself. He’s so brave.”

“I also heard that…” Erwin was interrupted by the sound of Levi’s throat clearing behind him.

“Sophie nice to see you again. Are you back for more sweet peach tea?” Levi asked moving to stand beside Erwin at the counter.

“Levi! Yes I am.” She held out the box in her hand to show him excitedly.

“I also brought my friends because I was telling them how delicious your tea was and they had to try it.” Sophie motioned to the two girls now standing behind her who also had their hands full of tea boxes.

“Great, well let’s get you all wrapped up then.” Levi moved to the other side of Erwin to finish the transaction.

Sophie and her friends handed their boxes to Levi to wrap up in a carrying ribbon.

“I was just showing Ernest the ring you gave me Levi. See I wear it everyday day.” Sophie put her hand out waving her fingers around.

“I’m glad you like it that much. Ernest?” Levi looked quizzically at Erwin.

“Remember I’m your shop helper, Ernest.” Erwin grinned at him. He could see Levi’s resolve faltering knowing that he wanted cuss Erwin out at this moment.

“Right.” Levi said still packing up the boxes. “Ernest why don’t you go dust all the shelves.” Levi said handing him a duster from under the counter.

“Yes boss.” Erwin teased grabbing the duster and walking to the shelf along the right wall.

Levi finished packing up all the tea boxes, they bought a total of twenty boxes altogether. They walked out the store with whispers of “Wow he’s so cute…” “I told you that’s why I come back here all the time.” “Bring me with you next time.” They walked out the front door the bell jingling on the way out.

Erwin had dusted nearly a whole shelf when he turned to see Levi standing next to him arms crossed. He grabbed the duster from Erwin.

“Your dusting skills are shit. You’re fucking fired ERNEST.” Levi turned to return the duster back to its proper place under the counter.

“Levi I’m jealous. You bought her a ring? I want one.” Erwin grinned loving how riled up he could get Levi.

“I didn’t buy her a ring. There was a box of junk in the attic of this place that I happened to be sorting through when she was shopping one day. I was polishing a ring I found amongst the shit and she said it was pretty so I gave it to her. It means nothing.” He firmly.

“It means a lot to her.” Erwin said softly. He loved how soft Levi truly wise inside.

“Well you can fight her for the president of my fan club position. I heard you both talking shit. I don’t know if you can win against her gang of friends though.” Levi smirked.

“I’ll join her gang. Then we can gossip about how cute you are.” Erwin grabbed him by the hip pulled him in close.

“I fucking hate you so much.” Levi said melting into Erwin’s touch kissing him passionately.

Ed cracked open the door from the back. Seeing that Erwin and Levi were kissing he cleared his voice to show there was another person there. Levi broke the kiss to look over at the young boy in the doorway. Levi moved out of Erwin’s grasp to open the door for the boy.

“Sorry Ed. Thanks for the information. I’ll get arrangements in order for the move.” Levi said slipping a bags of coins to the young boy.

“Thanks Mr. Levi. I’ll be back soon.” Ed ran out of the shop.

…….

Erwin helped Levi organize his inventory and shelve new items coming in. They worked together until the shop closed. Once everything was shut down for the night Levi took Erwin upstairs to explain what happened with the boy, Ed, who can rushing in earlier.

There was a plan to extricate 50 people from the underground in a month. They needed places to go and that was where Levi came in for logistics. Erwin and Levi sat over a hand drawn map of the new lands outside the walls.

“There is a small town about a day’s ride south that we could set people up in. There’s a bunch of buildings sitting empty. I could buy them out and put people up there until they decide where they want to settle.” Levi said thinking out loud.

“How will we get them there? A caravan?” Erwin asked.

“We could rent some covered wagons to transport everyone. The last thing I need is the MPs sniffing around asking questions about bunch of people who have never seen the sky.” Levi remarked coolly.

“Do you think they would give us much trouble?” Erwin asked.

“Given how they feel about me and that it’s illegal to house someone from the underground without the proper paperwork, yeah I think they would fucking shit all over this operation.” Levi said leaning over to pour himself and Erwin more tea from a dark blue tea pot.

“I’ll have to shut down the shop to go out there.”

“Let me watch the shop Levi. I can help you. I want to help you with this.” Erwin offered.

Levi thought about it silently. Weighing the options in his mind.

“I guess it would be a good alibi to keep the shop open. We could pretend that I was in the back if anyone asks.” Levi stared into the distance thinking. “Ok. You’ll man the shop and I’ll make the ride to go get the spaces.”

“Great. Well I guess I better head back to the inn. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Erwin said getting up to stand.

“You can stay here Erwin.” Levi said staring at Erwin seriously.

Erwin wants to cry with how happy he is that Levi wants him to stay. “Thank you Levi. I would love to stay here with you.” He was grinning ear to ear.

“Just don’t touch my shit with your giant hands. You’ll break everything and get it dirty.” Levi said getting up to clean the tea set away.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Erwin said still grinning.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we have all been waiting for. Erwin and Levi sexy times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is full of fluff too. I can't help myself when writing these two.

That night as Erwin lay in Levi’s bed waiting for the smaller man to finish washing up, he thought back to when he lay in his own bed in Survey Corps HQ waiting for Levi to wash then too. Somethings never change he thought to himself.

Erwin lay shirtless draping an arm over his head wearing only loose sleep pants that Hange had scrounged up from him from somewhere in her basement. He made a mental note to make a shopping trip at some point as he only had a couple changes of clothes.

Levi walked in from the bathroom and stopped to stare at Erwin laying shirtless and looking detectible in his bed. Erwin saw Levi’s throat bob up and down swallowing as he stared at him.

“Don’t you own a shirt?” Levi said turning away.

Erwin laughed and moved his other arm to place his hands behind his head to show off his large chiseled chest. He knew Levi loved his chest. He was always tracing the shape of his pecs and kissing his nipples when they were in bed together. Erwin felt himself start to get hard just thinking about it.

“It was hot so I thought I would skip a shirt tonight.” Erwin said watching Levi as he readied himself for bed.

Levi mumbled something under his breath and refused to look at Erwin.

“Sorry what did you say?”

“I said you’re an asshole.” Levi spat at him.

“Levi come here please.”

Levi continued to busy himself with something in his clothes drawer not daring to look over at Erwin.

“Levi” Erwin’s tone grew serious. 

Levi still not looking directly at the golden god in his bed finished delaying the inevitable and moved to sit on his side of the bed his back to Erwin. He let out a heavy sigh.

Erwin moved across the bed kneeling behind the smaller man to wrap his arms around Levi’s taught waist. He rested his chin on his right shoulder nuzzling into the short black hairs behind his ear. Levi felt tense under Erwin’s hands.

“Is this ok?” Erwin asked gently kissing the side of Levi’s neck.

Levi hesitated and then placed his hands over Erwin’s around his waist. He nodded responding with gestures rather than words.

Erwin continued to kiss Levi’s neck licking and sucking marks behind his ear and down to his shoulder. Levi moved his head to lean back against Erwin leaving more space for him to kiss and mark along his pale skin.

Erwin moved his hands out from under Levi’s and under his sleep shirt to feel the smooth skin of his chest.

Levi moaned lowly as Erwin deftly traced his finger up his stomach to rub gently at his nipples. They instantly peaked under his touch. Erwin rewarded him with a sloppy kiss to his jaw.

Erwin continued his ministrations on Levi’s nipples moving his other hand to the left side to pinch and roll in his fingertips.

“Ah ah Erwin…” Levi moaned laying his weight back against Erwin completely. His eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy.

“Do you still like that my love? When I play with you like this?” Erwin asked nipping at Levi’s jaw.

Erwin pinched his right nipple particularly hard and Levi yelped with a shout while bucking his hips to get some traction. He was hard and from the damp mark on his sleep pants he was leaking and ready. Erwin grinned to himself at that.

“Can I take care of you my Levi? I want to make you feel good.” Erwin said moving a hand to cup Levi’s cock through his sleep pants.

Levi moaned and bucked into Erwin’s hand.

“I need you to tell me Levi.” Erwin said removing his hand from Levi’s crotch and moving to cup his face so he was looking at Erwin. He wanted his confirmation before going further.

“Yes.” Levi replied in a breathy sweet voice. Erwin smiled at him, he loved seeing Levi like this.

“I’ll make you feel so good Levi. I promise.” Erwin nuzzled into Levi’s hair and kissed his temple before pulling Levi onto the bed and laying him on the pillows.

Erwin leaned down to take Levi’s lips with his own. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck to hold him close. Erwin complied and moved to swipe his tongue into Levi’s mouth. The man always tasted so good. Like tea and honey and he smelled of lemon citrus. He was Erwin’s favorite smell.

They kissed exploring each other mouths while Erwin made work of removing Levi’s sleep clothes. He unbuttoned the top and tossed it to the ground. Erwin broke the kiss to look down at Levi his cheeks were flushed and his lips red and swollen. He was incredibly sexy.

Erwin traced the lines of the clavicle, pecs, ribs, and stomach. Levi moving an arching with every touch.

“Erwin…please.” Levi moaned as his hands moved to gently dip fingertips below the tie of the sleep pants.

“I’ll take care of you love.” Erwin said leaning down to kiss him again. Levi moved his hands to grip in Erwin’s hair.

Erwin untied his sleep pants and quickly shucked them off of Levi’s legs leaving him bare and naked underneath him.

Erwin paused their kissing again to admire him fully.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen Levi.” Erwin professed.

“Just fuck me already you sap.” Levi said leaning up to capture Erwin’s mouth again in a heated kiss.

“No.” Erwin said softly running his hands over the expanse of Levi’s naked skin.

“No? Why the fuck are you getting me all riled up for then?” Levi asked angrily. He made to move off the bed but Erwin pulled him back.

He leaned down to kiss Levi’s jaw then whispered “I’m going to take my time and make love to you Levi. I’m not going to fuck you tonight. I want to savor this. I want to taste every inch of you. I want to make you come as I show you how much I love and adore you.”

Erwin peppered kisses down the side of Levi’s face. He heard Levi huff out a laugh and shiver as Erwin took his face in his hands to kiss him tenderly.

“You really are the sappiest old man. What am I going to do with you?” Levi said against his lips. Erwin kissed him again.

“Let me love you Levi.” Erwin said kissing him again and then pulling back to stare into his beautiful grey eyes. Levi stared back at him with a deep sense of wonder. He nodded giving Erwin the go ahead.

Erwin began his rediscovery of Levi’s body by kissing and feeling his way. He started down his neck, over his arms, kissed down his chest, over his nipples earning him as beautiful moan from Levi as he bucked into his chest. He kissed a sucked at the skin around his belly button and then worked his way lower.

Erwin took his time slowly kissing his way around Levi’s cock, that was now hard and leaking at the tip as it lay against his stomach. He didn’t want to touch him there quite yet. Working his way down his thighs Erwin heard Levi huff in annoyance. He looked up to see Levi up on his elbows watching him.

“Is something wrong?” Erwin teased continuing to kiss his was down Levi’s thighs while looking up at him.

“Erwin…ah” Levi whined. Erwin loved when he got whiney. It was a voice he knew Levi only used with him and he adored it.

“What is it my love? You can tell me anything.” Erwin kissed over his knees now sucking at the soft skin of his inner leg.

“I need you.” Levi whined.

“You have me.”

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you love. What more do you want?” Erwin held the man’s small feet in his large hands and kissed the tops of them. Massaging the soles and arches of his feet as he went.

“Erwinnnn….” Levi whined again. Erwin looked up at him covered in love bites, his arm swung over his eyes, his cock hard and red, as he whined. Erwin made a mental picture to never forget him like this.

“Oh, I think I missed a spot.” Erwin mused smiling to himself as we worked his way back up Levi’s body.

“You fucking think?!” Levi cried back. Erwin laughed failing at holding it back.

“It’s not funny you fucker…..ah ah” Levi started then Erwin took his cock in his mouth. He missed his taste of him. It was like coming home.

Erwin tongued at his tip playing with the slit and tasting his pre-come. Levi bucked into his mouth “Erwin ah…fuck…shit” Erwin sucked at the tip twirling it around his tongue before taking him deeper to hit the back of his throat.

He continued to suck and then remembered he wanted to open Levi up like this. He pulled off with a pop to look up at Levi.

“Do you have oil Levi?” he asked his voice raspy.

Levi looking at him confused then registered what he wanted and leaned over to open a bedside table drawer and fish out a small bottle. He shoved the bottle at the man and lay back down breathing heavily.

Erwin took the bottle and poured enough to cover three fingers rubbing them together to warm the oil before moving to Levi.

“I’m going to open you up baby. I need you ready for me.” Erwin said before taking Levi’s cock back in his mouth and moving the oiled up fingers to Levi’s ass.

Levi placed his feet on the bed a raised up instinctually. Erwin hummed around his cock pleased.

Erwin ran his fingers between Levi’s cheeks to find his opening. It was tight as he remembered. Still humming around his cock he started circling the rim gently starting to prod inward.

“Erwin!” Levi yelled writhing on the bed. Erwin used his other hand to hold him in place.

He pushed a finger in and felt Levi clench around him. “Nnnnnghhhhhh…ah” Levi moaned.

Erwin worked his pointer finger around circling and feeling for that delicious bundle of nerves. He started a rhythm of sucking up his cock and pushing the finger inside. Levi babbled a string of incoherent noises.

Erwin pushed another finger inside and Levi took him easily accepting with no restraint. Erwin began scissoring his fingers to open him up further. He pulled off his cock to sing him praise.

“So perfect for me Levi. Taking me so well. You taste better than I remember. So good for me baby.” Erwin said warmly while working him open.

“Erwin…Erwin…ah….Erwin.” Levi chanted back at him.

Erwin worked a third finger into him while taking his cock back in his mouth. He found his prostate and began massaging the bundle of nerves. Levi yelled loudly for him to not stop. Erwin worked him over and over again until he was barely holding together. He could tell he was about to come when Erwin pulled off of him quickly.

“Erwin don’t stop please please, I’ll be good.” Levi started

Erwin moved to lay above Levi taking his face in his hands smoothing away the tears that ran down his face.

“You are so good for me Levi. I’m going to take care of you. Give you my cock” Erwin said kissing him again and Levi sighed into it.

Erwin made to quickly remove his sleep pants and climb back on top of Levi. His cock was hard, long, and leaking.

“I see you’re still hung like a horse” Levi teased.

“Only for you.” Erwin responded, lining himself up with Levi’s worked open hole. He slid in smoothly and slowly wanting to give Levi time to adjust.

“ah…ah so big Erwin.” Levi arched his back taking him in.

Erwin kissed him as he slowly worked his way inside to the hilt. Erwin watched Levi for signs of discomfort. Levi’s eyes were squeezed shut his mouth hung open as he arched more into the pillows his back rising off the bed.

“Beautiful. So beautiful Levi.” Erwin whispered to him. Levi opened his eyes to stare at the man above him. Levi moved his hand from gipping the sheet to caress Erwin’s face.

“I’ve dreamed of this with you. This feels so much better than the dreams.” Levi said softly.

Erwin leaned down to kiss him, one arm under Levi’s leg to better push into him and the other moved into Levi’s hair entangled in his dark locks.

“I’m glad I could beat your expectations.” Erwin smiled pulling back and pushing in again to start a rhythm.

“Hmmmm so so good Erwin. I love how you fill me up.” Levi sighed moving his arms to wrap around Erwin’s neck.

“Anything for you Levi.” Erwin said pushing into him further.

He started slowly wanting to savor every moment with Levi but they both were overcome with emotion and need so Erwin moved faster fucking Levi into the bed without remorse. Levi’s legs were over Erwin’s shoulders as Erwin grabbed Levi’s hips and pumped into him fiercely.

Erwin grabbed Levi’s cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Erwin! FUCK!” Levi yelled.

Erwin continued to work him over until they both came. Erwin shooting warm busts into Levi and Levi all over his and Erwin’s chests. Erwin collapsed on top of Levi holding him close. Levi moved to run his hand through Erwin’s hair. Levi kissed the top of his head.

“I love you Erwin.”

Erwin nuzzled Levi’s chest and kissed the skin below him. He looked up at Levi and smiled at the warm grin on Levi’s face.

“I love you more than anything Levi.”

“Thank you for coming back to me.” Levi held him close.

“Thank you for bringing peace to this world. None of this would have been possible without you.” Erwin kissed his chest again,

“You gave me everything Erwin. The surface, the sky, a reason to live and fight. I did everything for you. I still do.” Levi said a hitched voice.

Erwin looked up at him to see tears falling down his cheeks. Erwin moved from his chest up to his face gathering the smaller body into his own holding him close.

“You’re my reason to live now Levi.” Erwin said moving in to kiss him gently. “I want to give you everything I have to make you happy.”

“You already do.” Levi whispered against his lips.

Erwin hugged Levi closer, breathing in time with him and drifting off to sleep in each other’s warm embrace.

…….

_“Levi! We have to save him” Hanji stared at him with they’re imploring brown eyes._

_“I will.”_

_Levi retrieved the small black case that contained the serum for injection. He was going to save Erwin who lay unconscious on the roof. He opened the case to take out the syringe. He was about to inject his lover to save him when a giant hand scooped up the man from the roof._

_Horrified Levi followed Erwin’s limp body up into the sky being held by the beast titan. The large hairy titan grinned eerily at him._

_“You will never save him Levi.” He bellowed as he ripped Erwin’s body in half, bones cracking, blood spraying from the lifeless form. The titan threw his body parts in opposite directions across the city._

_“NOOOOO!” Levi screamed rage infusing every part of his body. He fired his 3DMG gear to jump into action and destroy this nemesis but his body wouldn’t move._

_“You can never save him and you will die trying.” The titan bellowed again and then slammed his fist over the top of Levi crushing him._

Levi woke with a start. He felt sweaty and anxious. Trying to calm his breathing he looked over to see Erwin asleep as his side. His naked body was draped over him. He looked calm and carefree; Levi always loved seeing how youthful Erwin could look without the worries of the world plaguing his handsome features.

Levi ran his hand through his brunette hair Erwin unconsciously nuzzled into his touch.

He was hoping his nightmares would stop with the reappearance of Erwin in his life. Most of his nightmares centered around him being unable to save him in some form or another. Now that he was back he was hoping his subconscious would take a hint and stop the onslaught of gruesome deaths they kept presenting to him. Clearly, they would not stop so easily.

Levi took a deep breath and moved out from under Erwin to sit in his chain by the window. He still slept here often. Even after getting his own place and the war being over something remain the same.

Levi looked out on to the dark streets below that were quiet and empty at this time of night. He liked the peace and quiet of the early morning hours. He looked back over to Erwin. Even though he had the man in his home, in his bed, professing he loved him he still felt uneasy. Like life could not be this kind to him and the other shoe was about to drop.

He had been hurt and heartbroken so many times throughout his life that feelings started to turn numb. It was easier that way. Move on before you let things sink in too much. But Erwin reappearing in this new world wanting to pick up where they left off ripped him open at the seams. His body and heart ached for the man for so many years and now here he was open and ready for him. It felt like a cosmic joke where the punch line had yet to hit and rip it all away from him again. He didn’t know if he could survive losing Erwin again.

Levi was staring up at the night sky head swirling the thoughts when he heard a raspy voice behind him.

“Levi?” Erwin asked curiously.

Levi turned to see Erwin leaning up on one elbow starting at him with a concerned look in his eye. He was still naked and looked like he had been carved from marble.

“Hmm” Levi responded afraid using his voice would open his emotions and break him down.

“What are you doing over there? Did you have a nightmare?”

Erwin knew Levi always sat in the chair to sleep after expeditions gone wrong and bad dreams.

Levi nodded his head silently.

“Can I help you? I could give you a massage or make you some tea?” Erwin offered.

Levi stared at him deciding if he was ready leave the chair yet. He didn’t want Erwin to make tea because then he would leave the room and he wanted to keep him in his sight. To make sure he was really there.

Levi moved before he realized it, his body drawn like a magnet to Erwin. He fell into Erwin’s arms, Erwin holding Levi on top of him his head burrowed his chest.

“Hold me.” Levi said weakly.

“Always.” Erwin said wrapping his arms around the man on top of him and holding him closely.

Levi held on to Erwin for dear life. Closing his eyes and taking in the scent and sensation of the man around him. He felt himself calm knowing the man under him was real flesh and blood.

“I don’t want to lose you again. I don’t think I could survive that.” Levi murmured.

Erwin held him tighter. “I’m not going anywhere. There are no wars to fight now. No titans. No survey corps. It’s just you and me Levi. I’ll be here for you.” Erwin said in a comforting tone.

Levi sniffed feeling tears falling down his cheeks. He was tired and didn’t have the strength to hold on to composure anymore.

He cried into Erwin’s chest. His large hands rubbing down Levi’s back as sobs racked through his chest. Erwin whispered calm words of encouragement. “I won’t leave you again Levi. I love you.”

Once Levi started to calm, his sobs turning to hiccups and sniffles. He scooted his body up to place his forehead against Erwin’s.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Erwin said firmly. “I’m going to stay at your side.”

“Even when I’m taking a shit?” Levi mused. Erwin laughed.

“If that’s what you would like then yes. Even when you’re taking a shit.” Erwin kissed his nose.

“That’s disgusting.”

“I’d do anything for you my love.” Erwin kissed his lips softly.

“Have some decency. The Erwin Smith I knew before would never hang around the bathroom while I was taking a massive dump.” Levi grinned.

“I absolutely would have if you had asked me. What better place to read through some of the reports that contained loads bullshit.” Erwin smiled at Levi’s laugh.

“I’m glad I don’t have to wrestle you away from your desk for some attention.”

“If I remember you had no problem jumping into my lap and throwing the reports I was reading out of my hands.”

“A man has got to do what a man had got to do.” Levi quipped.

Erwin leaned in and kissed him softly at first. Then Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and pulled him into a deep sensual kiss. He grinded his hips into Erwin’s, feeling the large man start to get hard underneath him.

“I love you.” Levi against his lips.

“I love you too Levi.” Erwin kissed him back.

They kissed and made love to each other again before falling into a peaceful sleep together.


	10. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex. Military Police. Hange updates. and of course Eruri fluff because that's really what I'm all about :)

Erwin woke up to the sun streaming in through the window warming his face with a bright unfiltered light. He shifted feeling a weight on his left shoulder. He looked down to see Levi’s face soft with sleep peeking out from under a mop of bed head hair.

He smiled watching his lover sleep peacefully and leaned down to gently kiss the top of his head. Levi huffed, the warm breath exhaling across Erwin’s arm causing goosebumps to follow in its wake.

Erwin was suddenly reminded of when Levi would wake him with breakfast in bed and a kiss to his forehead after a long night of working himself to exhaustion.

He always wished he could repay Levi for his kindness and attentiveness to his wellbeing. Back then there was barely time to think let alone manage the entire survey corps and his relationship with Levi.

He slowly inched his way out from under Levi’s sleeping form gently rolling him off his arm and then on to the pillows. Levi grumbled unconsciously as he settled down to continue sleeping. Erwin kissed his forehead once more and turned to put on a pair of underwear and make his way out of the bedroom.

He walked through Levi’s quiet apartment making his way to the kitchen. He searched through Levi’s sparse cupboards making a note to go shopping for the both of them since he would be living here with Levi now.

In the cupboards he found a loaf of bread, eggs, and a slab of meat. Erwin could work with this.

He started the stove top with a match and cracked a few eggs into a sizzling pan. He then carved off a few thin slices off the slab of meat and placed them into another pan to cook. Smells of the cooking breakfast started to fill the kitchen making Erwin’s mouth water.

Erwin then turned to grab a silver kettle that sat on the back burner of Levi’s stove and filled it with water from the kitchen water tap and place back on the stove to heat up.

He turned to Levi’s personal tea collection that filled most of his cabinets. Multicolored boxes stacked on top of each other each listing off various ingredients.

Erwin picked a small purple box that read black jasmine bliss, remembering that jasmine was one of Levi’s favorite flavors, and set the box down on the counter to be used to make this morning’s tea.

He turned back to the sizzling pans to flip over the thin slices of meat. Suddenly he felt small strong arms wrap around his middle holding him tight and a light kiss to his back.

Erwin chuckled and moved his hand not holding a spatula to move over the smaller hands embracing his stomach.

“Good morning.” Erwin said looking over his shoulder to see Levi’s half lidded eyes looking up at him. His black hair sticking up at odd angles, his body only covered a large white shirt.

“What are you cooking?” Levi asked stepping out from around Erwin to inspect what he was making but still holding onto his side.

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Erwin said leaning down to kiss the top of Levi’s head.

“I smelled something burning so I had to make sure you weren’t burning my house down.” Levi mused grabbing the now boiling kettle from the stove to place it on the counter. Moving around Erwin he went to the china hutch to grab two teacups.

“I’d build you a new house.” Erwin said turning off the fire from the eggs and meat and moving them onto a plate that Levi set out.

“No thanks big guy. I like my house the way it is.” Levi said placing the tea strainer in the cups he just filled full of water.

Erwin grabbed Levi’s waist and lifted him onto the counter. Levi squawked in surprise and kicked out at suddenly being lifted.

“What are you doing?!” Levi yelled holding onto Erwin’s shoulders so he didn’t fall.

Being on the counter Levi was now the same height as Erwin. Erwin moved to stand between Levi’s legs and leaned in to easily kiss his protesting mouth. Levi instantly melted at Erwin’s touch and kissed him back lovingly.

Erwin leaned back slightly their noses still touching.

“Since you wouldn’t let me give you breakfast in bed let me feed you here.” Erwin said in a low sultry voice.

Levi leaned in again to kiss Erwin before nodding his head ‘yes’

Erwin took the plate and a fork and feed him. A large smile refusing to leave Erwin’s face.

Levi crossed his arms and indulged him but made it clear this would be the last time this would ever happen.

“The eggs are over cooked and the meat is under done. You only cut off the fatty p-“ Erwin shoved another bite into his mouth.

“I’ll work on my cooking skills.” Erwin mused while Levi chewed. Erwin took a bite himself thinking it actually didn’t taste too bad.

“Fuck you.” Levi grumbled out with a full mouth. Erwin laughed.

Once Levi finished the last bite Erwin set the plate aside and moved his hands to run up the bare sides of Levi’s milky thighs. Working the hem of the white t-shirt up over his hips to reveal he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Hmmm I think I’m still hungry.” Erwin said leaning in to lave wet kisses on Levi’s neck while moving his hands higher to squeeze his perky ass.

“Erwin…” Levi moaned moving his head to the side to give Erwin more space to kiss down his neck.

Erwin kissed his way down to his collar bone taking his time to suck and lick at his skin. Levi writhed under his touch. Erwin’s hand moving up the small of his back and back down to his ass again. Firmly holding on to him.

“Erwin please…” Levi pleaded.

“What do you want?” Erwin asked moving to kiss his Adam’s apple. Levi moaned loudly at that.

“I want…you….I want….fuck.” Levi huffed unable to get his words out.

Erwin lifted his hand all the way up Levi’s body taking the shirt off with them. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck to pull him into a kiss. It was messy and wanton.

Levi pushed himself into Erwin grinding his now hard cock into Erwin’s stomach. Erwin moaned deeply into the kiss.

“I have you. I have you.” Erwin reassured him. 

Erwin moved his hand down to Levi’s hard cock gently playing with the red engorged head.

“Erwin!” Levi yelled. Erwin kissed him and continued to work him stoking his shaft slowly and timing it to the way he licked into Levi’s mouth. Levi held on tightly to Erwin’s neck thrusting into his hand and mewling high pitched sounds into his mouth.

Levi was on the verge, Erwin could tell from the way he started to shake, his kisses becoming more and more desperate.

“Cum for me Levi. I want to feel you.” Erwin said encouragingly.

Levi starting kissing Erwin’s neck his lips latching on to the unshaved skin and sucking hard.

“Levi…” Erwin moaned speeding up his strokes and thumbing at the pre-cum dripping from the head.

“Cum for me baby.” Erwin leaned his head on to Levi’s shoulder.

Levi came yelling Erwin’s name spurting hot white cum all over Erwin’s hand as he stroked him through it.

“So good for me Levi. So so good for me” Erwin kissed and praised him gently.

Levi held on to him tightly breathing heavy. Erwin kissed the side of the face and worked his fingers into his dark undercut.

“Are you going to do this every morning?” Levi asked laying his head on Erwin’s shoulder exhausted.

“Would you be opposed?” Erwin smirked.

“I think you might kill me.” Levi huffed.

“Well you are older than me now. What’s a young man supposed to do when he has a sexy old man to love.” Erwin bit Levi’s neck and chuckled to himself.

“You’re such a boner killer.” Levi said pushing him away.

“That’s not what you thought a minute ago.” Erwin mused.

“I have to go take shit.” Levi said hopping off the counter and maneuvering himself around Erwin.

“I’ll miss you.” Erwin said to Levi’s retreating back. All he saw was Levi flip him the bird as he walked into the bathroom.

Erwin smiled and proceeded to clean up the kitchen to the best of his ability to keep Levi’s standards.

*******

“Don’t move anything.” Levi spat at Erwin as he was about to leave the shop to make the trek out to the small town about a half a day’s ride away.

“I promise I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do Levi.” Erwin smiled warmly at him.

Levi eyed him suspiciously. “Ok, I trust you. Just be careful.” He said fixing his cravat.

Erwin stepped up to him and straightened out his cravat for him and then leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Levi didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Erwin’s neck and deepened the kiss. Erwin wrapped his arm around his lower back and his Levi’s undercut.

Erwin licked into Levi’s mouth and Levi gladly accepted. Erwin moaned into the kiss when Levi started to pull away.

“You’re a tease. You can’t kiss me like that and leave.” Erwin said lowly leaning his forehead against Levi’s.

Levi smiled mischievously. He pulled away from Erwin’s grasp and turned to walk out the front door of the store. “I’ll be back later tonight. I love you. Be good.” Levi said and left closing the door behind him.

Erwin sighed already missing Levi’s touch. He turned to go behind the front counter to practice checking someone out so he would be prepared for his first sale of the day.

*******

The shop was running smoothly. Erwin had helped out two older women and another one of Levi’s young fan girls.

Erwin was feeling pretty confident about his shop selling skills. Erwin was in the back going through the inventory to familiarize himself with the stock when he heard the front door bell ring.

Excited about the prospect of another sale to impress Levi with he turned the corner from the back room onto the main sales floor.

“How can I help you?” Erwin asked his eyes narrowing as they set on two military police soldiers in the shop.

One of them was shorter with red hair and a goatee closely investigating the ‘Rare Teas’ section the other a taller thin dark haired man stood in attention by the front counter.

“Where is Levi?” the dark haired man asked seriously.

Erwin could instantly tell something was going on. It didn’t feel right.

“Hello. Levi is out on a store errand. How can I help you?” Erwin said turning on his best smile, the one he used to use on nobles.

“When will he return?” the soldier asked unemotionally.

“I’m not sure. I’m happy to help you with anything you need. We just got in a new mint flavor.” Erwin pointed to a shelf to his left.

“Where did Levi go exactly?” The man asked stepping forward in an attempt to intimidate Erwin. The dark-haired man was shorter than Erwin but approached him with no hesitancy.

“As I said before he’s on a store errand. I can tell him you stopped by Mr….?” Erwin said stepping up to show he wouldn’t back down either.

The red-haired man suddenly swiped his arm across the shelf of ‘Rare Teas’ tumbling multiple boxes to the floor.

“Well that was uncalled for.” Erwin said annoyed. He stepped around the dark-haired man to kneel down and start picking up the boxes from the floor.

Erwin reached for a box when he felt a kick to his side taking the air from his lungs. He grunted moving to hold his side when he felt fingers grabbing into his hair forcing his face up to see a fist fly into his right eye. He felt the instant sting of pain radiating down his face. He rolled to the ground holding his eye.

Erwin knew he could take both of these men in a hand to hand fight but knew he had to keep a profile low and not cause an unnecessary ruckus that would lead into more questions about who he was in association with Levi.

“You tell Levi to come see us as soon as he returns. We’re not fucking around asshole.” The red head sniveled at Erwin in a nasally voice.

Erwin coughed stayed on the ground pretending to be more hurt than he was. He had lost an arm to a titan; this was child’s play.

“Yes ok.” He said in a faint voice.

The soldiers left abruptly. The dark-haired man spat on the wood floor on his way out.

Erwin gently poked at his eye to assess the damage. It wasn’t too bad but he could tell it was going to bruise.

Levi was not going to like this. His store was a mess and Erwin had failed at not letting the MPs get violent.

Still on the ground Erwin heard the bells of the front door chime and looked up to see Hange standing in the doorway.

“Erwin! What’s going on?” Hange said rushing over to kneel down beside him.

“The Military Police decided to stop by…”

“Oh those assholes. What did they want?” Hange helped Erwin to stand and then started the process of picking up the boxes from the floor and placing them back on the shelf.

“They wanted to see Levi. They didn’t say why.” He griped feeling his eye start to swell.

“I can think of years of reasons they would want to harass him for. I can’t believe they punched you.” Hange said putting the last box on the shelf and stepping up to examine Erwin’s eye more closely.

“I think this is going to bruise. Here try this cream.” Hange dug into a large brown bag that sat across their body on their hip and removed a small vile of cream.

Erwin took the small vile. “Thanks.”

“Sooooo how is it going with our little guy? I’m guessing he’s not here if those MPs who punched are still alive.” Hange asked with a small smile.

“He’s out on an errand and yes it’s going well.” Erwin said taking some of the cream and spreading it around his eye.

“Oh c’mon Erwin you were whining about Levi for weeks. I need details.” Hange said taking the cream from Erwin’s hand and applying the salve herself. Erwin leaned down and closed his eyes to allow her to work.

“We are back together.” Erwin said smiling.

“Wooohoooo!” Hange yelled throwing their hands in the air and nearly dropping the vile. “Did you guys do it?” they ask enthusiastically.

“Hange…” Erwin said with warning.

“What? I brought you back from the dead Erwin. I need to know how everything is working. For science. If it makes you feel any better Moblit had a bit of trouble at first but with a bit coaxing he’s working like a well oiled machine now.” Hange matter of factly.

“Be sure to pass along my congratulations.” Erwin said smirking.

“Soooo?” Hange said looking at Erwin expectantly. They finished applying the cream and Erwin opened his eyes to see her looking at him expectantly.

“Everything is working fine Hange. No complaints.” Erwin said blushing.

“Good. Levi must be in good spirits then.” They said punching Erwin’s arm playfully.

“He seems to be yes.”

“Good. He deserves that. You both do.” Hange smiled at him.

“To what do I owe this lovely visit Hange?” Erwin asked trying to compose himself.

“Just wanted to check in on you. See how things are going….and ask if you would be willing to walk me down the aisle at my wedding!” Hange grinned from ear to ear.

“What? Hange!” Erwin exclaimed excitedly.

“I asked Moblit to marry me yesterday and he said yes!” Hange grabbed Erwin’s hands and jumped up and down.

“I’m so happy for you Hange. And for Moblit. And yes I would be more than happy to walk you down the aisle.” Erwin pulled them in for a hug.

“Good! It will just be a small ceremony. Historia said I could use the palace and it will just be the old corps gang. It won’t be traditional at all but I want you to walk with me. You’ve always believed in me Erwin, supported my research, and have been an amazing friend. I would be so honored if you would walk with me on my wedding day.” Hange said releasing Erwin from the hug.

“It would be my pleasure.” Erwin smiled “I guess I should buy myself a suit.”

“You should anyway for the medal of valor ceremony.”

“What ceremony?” Erwin asked.

“Didn’t Levi tell you? He and I are being honored by the capitol and the crown. The ceremony is in a few weeks.”

“No, he hasn’t mentioned anything.” Erwin said looking concerned.

“I’m sure he meant too. He probably had other things on his mind like your hot ass.” Hange giggled.

“Hange!” Erwin said blushing again.

“Oh come on. You’re hot Erwin and you know it.” Hange chided him.

“Whatever you say Hange. I just don’t want Levi to feel like he needs to keep things from me.” Erwin hung his head. His eye starting to swell closed.

“I’m sure he was going to tell you. Don’t worry too much about it. Now let’s get something cold on that eye and I’ll stay to help run the shop with you.” Hange said leading Erwin to the back of the store.

*******

It was a few hours afternoon by the time Levi finished up the purchase of the building. It contained a large loft space and a handful of individual rooms.

The seller recognized Levi instantly and did not ask any extraneous questions as they were so excited that Humanity Strongest was going to be purchasing property from them.

“Are you going to move here?” the older woman asked excitedly.

“Yes, myself and some friends.” Levi responded coolly.

“How exciting. We would be so happy to have you in the neighborhood.” The woman practically bounced up and down.

“Great. Are we done here?” He asked trying to be patient but wanting to get home to his shop and Erwin as soon as possible.

“Yes, we are all signed and closed. Here are the keys.” She dropped a ring of keys into his hands. “I look forward to seeing you around town.” She grinned.

Levi nodded and then turned and walked over to where his horse was tied to a holding post without a word or goodbye.

He untied his horse and then started walking back through town on foot tugging the horse behind him.

He passed by a bookstore spotting a recently published book about travel. It was an extensive guide about all of the uncharted territory that had now been chronicled about in detail.

He thought back to Erwin and the books that were always scattered all over his bedroom and office. Stacks upon stacks of books were piled everywhere you looked. The man was constantly busy planning, doing paperwork, tending to Levi, and yet he had managed to read all of the books that surrounded him.

Levi always cursed those books because they made his cleaning job ten times harder, the pages collected a lot of dust. But now he wanted to help Erwin rebuild his collection in this new life.

He went inside the bookstore and purchased the travel book, a popular fiction book that the sales man said was ‘a must read’ and a book on the current state of the pollical climate. It wasn’t as much as his stacks from before but it would be a good start.

*******

Levi made it back to his shop/ house a little before midnight. The whole day had taken longer than he would have liked but in the end he accomplished everything he has set out to do.

He wondered how Erwin faired with the shop. He was always a man of the people and could sweet anyone into doing anything and make it seem like the best idea in the world. It was skill Levi did not possess but was glad Erwin did and that they were on the same side.

He set up his horse in the stable and grabbed the books from the saddle bag. He was excited to give them to Erwin. He even thought of building a bookshelf next to his china hutch so he would have a decent place to keep them. They would have to go shopping for wood to match the décor. 

He smiled to himself thinking about all the things he wanted to add to his house for Erwin.

Levi approached the dark shop and unlocked the front door to let himself in. He expected to find the place silent except maybe for Erwin’s snores. When he shut and locked the front door behind him he heard laughter upstairs.

Who could Erwin have possibly sweet talked into staying at Levi’s place? He knows Levi doesn’t like people in his private spaces. A sudden swell of anger hit Levi. Clutching the books with white knuckles he marched upstairs to kick whoever Erwin let in the fuck out.

When he reached the top step he turned to find Hange lounging on his couch and he let out a sigh of relief. He should have known Erwin would only let people Levi approved of into his house.

“What the hell are you doing here this late shitty glasses?” Levi mused as he walked into the living room.

“Levi! You’re here! What were you doing out so late hmmm?” Hange asked curiously.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Levi said turning to see Erwin’s back preparing something in the kitchen.

“Levi I’m warming you up some food.” Erwin called over his shoulder.

“You don’t have to do that.” Levi said sitting in a chair opposite Hange, he placed the books on the floor beside him feeling the weight and exhaustion of the busy day hit him.

“I want to.” Erwin said warmly. Levi blushed secretly loving Erwin tending to him.

“YOU ARE SO CUTE!! Look at your red cheeks.” Hange yelled.

“Shut up!” Levi spat back.

“Ugh love, who would have thought that we would be here right? Oh Levi You need to be free on the 10th of the month.” Hange said sipping what looked like wine. By the color of they’re tongue this was clearly not their first glass.

“What for?” He asked crossing his legs to get more comfortable.

“I’M GETTING MARRIED!” They yelled.

“Married?” Levi asked dumbfounded.

“Yeah! I asked Mo last night and he said yes. Erwin is going to walk me down the aisle. Would you be my best man Levi?” they asked casually.

“What? No.” Levi said crossing his arms defensively.

“Oh cmon. It’s not going to be a big thing. Just the corps gang. It’s more for fun than for pomp and circumstance. All you have to do is stand next to me when we exchange vows and hold Moblit’s ring before I give it to him. If you can kill over 300 titans you can do this.” Hange pleaded.

“Why do you always make me do things I hate?” Levi grumbled at them.

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” they asked wide eyed.

Levi huffed a heavy sigh. “Fine. But I’m not hosting any parties or showers or talking to anyone.”

Hange launched themselves off the couch wrapping their arms around Levi. “Thank you!! I promise it will be painless.”

“Get off me” he brushed them off. Hange returned to the couch a smile plastered on their face.

“It will be fun Levi.” Erwin said finally exiting the kitchen holding a bowl of soup and few cuts of bread on a tray and setting it down in front of him on the small coffee table.

Levi looked up to see Erwin’s right eye swollen completely shut. He stood up instantly.

“What the fuck happened to your eye?” Levi demanded. He looked over to Hange who’s smile left and now looked sympathetic. “Did you do this?” Levi demanded looking at Hange.

“No, it wasn’t me I swear.” Hange put up they’re hands to show innocence.

“It’s fine Levi. I’m fine. Just eat you’ve had a long day.” Erwin said sitting on the couch next to Hange.

“Like hell it’s fine. Tell me what happened.” Levi said fiercely.

Erwin sighed. “The Military Police came to ask about you today…” Erwin started.

“Those mother fuckers touched you? I’m going to kill them.” Levi got up and started to move to exit.

“Levi stop! I told you it’s fine. Nothing is broken it’s just a bruise. I could have defended myself if I wanted to but I didn’t want to cause any more trouble for you. They took a few easy shots.” Erwin said seriously. His one blue eye sparkling.

Levi stopped and turned back. He walked over to stand in front of Erwin he took his face gently between his two hands and studied the swollen shut eye. It was badly bruised in blue and purple. He rubbed his thumbs over the sides of his cheeks.

“I don’t like people touching what’s mine.” Levi said in a low voice.

“I know.” Erwin replied leaning into his touch.

“Are you really ok?” Levi murmured leaning up to kiss the spot between Erwin’s eyes.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Erwin said wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist to pull him in close.

“You guys are so darn cute. You’ll have to thank me at your wedding Levi for bringing Erwin back.” Hange said taking another swig of wine.

“Shut up four eyes” Levi said kissing Erwin chastely on the lips before pulling away.

*******

A few hours later Hange was asleep on their couch and Erwin and Levi were cleaning up in the kitchen.

“So you got the place?” Erwin asked quietly.

“Yes we are all set to go. We’ll start the move in a few days.” Levi replied. “Thank you for watching the store today. I’m sorry those assholes sucker punched you.” Levi said an edge to his voice.

“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with worse in my life.” Erwin smiled at him.

“You deserve better in this life Erwin.” Levi grumbled.

“You have given me the best that life has to offer Levi.” Erwin smile at him. Levi blushed and refused to look over at him.

Erwin finished drying the last wine glasses and placed them on the drying rack. He went over to a trunk in the corner of the room to pull out a blanket and cover Hange’s sleeping form on the couch.

“You’re going to look so cute as Hange’s best man.” Erwin teased. Levi made his trademark ‘Tch’ sound still wiping down the counters of the kitchen.

“I can’t believe they’re getting married. I’m happy for them. They deserve the best.” Erwin smiled down at them.

“Yeah. They do. They helped to ensure the world we live in now. We are all in they’re debt.” Levi said placing the now washed rag on the cloth drying rack.

Erwin moved to join Levi and move to their bedroom when he saw a stack of books on the floor and was instantly called back to his old office.

“Levi are these your books?” Erwin asked bending down to pick up the stack.

“Oh” Levi walked out of the kitchen to stand in front of Erwin. “I got those today. For you. I thought you could start rebuilding your book collection.” Levi said casually.

Erwin sifted through the books looking at each one thoughtfully. Not saying anything.

“I thought we could build you a bookshelf. We could put it by the china hutch on that wall.” Levi said pointing to where he thought it would go.

Erwin looked up from the books in his hands to Levi, his one good eye glistening with unshed tears threatening to fall at any minute.

“Levi..I…Thank you. These are wonderful. I can’t wait to read them.” Erwin said one tear falling down his left cheek.

“Are you going to cry every time I do something nice for you?” Levi said teasingly.

“Yes probably.” Erwin laughed as more tears fell.

“Come here you big baby.” Levi him down into a quick but loving kiss. “Let’s get you to bed.” Levi said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Erwin followed without protest.

*******

The next morning Erwin woke up to the sun streaming across his face, his right eye sore and still swollen shut, and Levi missing from their bed. Needless to say this morning was already off to a rough start.

Erwin got out of bed to find Hange standing in the kitchen cooking.

“Good morning sleepy head.” Hange yelled without turning around. “Lost that solider schedule didn’t you. For some reason I still rise at 5am every morning without fail. Good thing the early bird gets the worm.” Hange laughed to themselves.

Erwin entered the kitchen to see Hange cooking the rest of the meat from yesterday and some sort of milky bread concoction.

“Did you see Levi this morning?” he asked.

“Yeah, he left early. I had just barely woken up.” Hange said putting the cooked meat and milk toast on plates and walking to the living room. “Come help me eat this. I’m sure he’ll be back by the time we’re done eating.”

Erwin followed trying not to let the gnawing feel of worry get to him yet.

Just as Erwin sat and grabbed a plate from Hange he heard Levi’s steps up the stairs to their apartment. He turned to see Levi dressed in a casual grey long sleeved shirt that was covered in spots of blood.

Erwin dropped the plate and rushed to assess the damage.

“Levi! What happened?” Erwin looked over his face and body to see he clearly wasn’t in any pain.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Levi walked by him to make his way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Erwin stood staring at Hange in silence. Waiting for Levi to come out. He eventually did, looking clean and fresh in a change of clothes.

“What did you make four eyes?” Levi asked moving to sit by Hange on the couch.

“Well I huh, bacon and milky toast. You hungry?” they asked.

“Yeah pass some over.” Levi said.

Hange prepare him a plate. Erwin sat back down. “What happened Levi?” Erwin asked seriously.

Levi grabbed the plate Hange prepared and took a bite before responding.

“Nothing for you to worry about. Just took care of those visitors you had yesterday.” Levi said calmly.

“You went to see the Military Police this morning?” Erwin asked worry taking over his thoughts.

“Yeah. Don’t worry they won’t be coming back here anytime soon.” Levi said taking a bite of bacon.

“Levi what if they retaliate?” Erwin asked.

“They won’t. Or more like they can’t. As far as they know I was never there this morning.” Levi said a small smirk sitting across his face.

“Somethings never change.” Hange said with a laugh.

Erwin was still worried but knew he had to trust Levi. That was part of their deal. They trusted each other implicitly. He respected Levi’s choices and he did the same to Erwin. He would honor Levi by not asking anymore questions.

“Ok. As long as you’re not hurt.” Erwin said grabbing the plate he dropped earlier.

“Those assholes aren’t quick enough to lay a finger on me.” Levi said confidently.

“It pays to be little” Hange said joking. Levi playfully smacked their arm.

“Thank goodness for that.” Erwin smirked back at him.

The three sat eating breakfast and fell into a comfortable rhythm like they did in the old mess hall surrounded by their now fallen comrades. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I had a bit of writers block and then suddenly this just came out in the span of a few days. So weird when that happens lol. I hope you like the update. I'm hoping to keep to once a month posting from here on out. Stay safe out there everyone!


	11. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have a smutty beginning, progress with the underground, and a character surprise at the end. Of course this chapter is filled with the fluffiest fluff. Prepare your sweet tooth!

The next few days went by in a blur of planning for the move from the underground.

Levi woke wrapped up in a twist of sheets and blankets. There was a distinct warmth coming from his right side where Erwin had taken up residing in his bed. It was a welcome and comforting warmth that filled a hollow sadness within him to his core.

He opened his eyes to see Erwin sitting up in bed reading the popular fiction book Levi had purchased for him a few days before. He was engrossed in the novel, Levi could tell by the way Erwin was biting his bottom lip.

Levi stretched under the blankets straightening his legs and moving his arms up and over his head to get out from under the twisted blankets. He turned to Erwin who was completely focused on the book. He sighed annoyed at being ignored by the large man in his bed.

He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s stomach and laid his head down on his chest. He squeezed him lightly and nuzzled into his body warmth.

Erwin glanced down to see Levi looking up at him his sleepy grey eyes looking content.

“Good morning.” Erwin said smiling down at him and moving his arm to wrap around Levi’s back.

“What are you doing?” Levi mumbled.

“Reading this book you so kindly got for me. It’s very good. Suspenseful.” Erwin said squeezing him gently and then returning his attentions to the book.

Levi and Erwin sat in silence for a bit as Levi dozed. He was suddenly startled awake by Erwin laughing.

“Shit!” Levi groused by being thrown out of his near sleeping state.

“Sorry, this detective is just so funny. The things he says to the bad guys are just so clever.” Erwin said chuckling.

“I’m glad you’re so amused.” Levi mumbled to himself making a mental note to buy ear plugs.

Now that he was fully awake, he decided that Erwin should focus on him. Levi moved his hand down to find the hem of Erwin’s sleep shirt by his hip. He moved his hand under the soft material and lightly rubbed his fingers over the soft muscle of Erwin’s lower stomach.

Erwin hitched his breathe but continued to stare intently at his book. Determined Levi moved the shirt up higher revealing the naked skin of his toned abs. Levi moved to place light kisses across his olive toned skin.

Erwin hummed with approval moving his hand into Levi’s hair encouragingly.

Levi ramped up his light teasing by lifting the shirt up to Erwin’s chest, rubbing his hands appreciatively over his chiseled form while kissing and licking his way down toward his belly button. Levi could feel Erwin start to get hard and he smiled into the skin of his stomach nipping at it.

“Levi” Erwin said in a breathless moan.

Levi rubbed his fingers over his peaked nipples, pinching and twisting in just the right way. Erwin bucked his hips into Levi’s chest as the smaller man worked his way down Erwin’s body.

“Glad I could get your attention.” Levi said looking up at Erwin’s lust filled eyes over his book.

Erwin smiled and folded the page of the book he was reading and put the book on this bed side table.

Levi stared at him appalled. “What did you just do?”

“Put my book away to focus on more important things.” Erwin smiled at him moving his hands over the smaller hands encircling his nipples.

“You folded the page of that book! You’re going to ruin it if you do that.” Levi chastised him.

Erwin was suddenly taken out of his lust filled haze. “Levi it holds my place in the book. I’ve always done that. Folded the pages.”

“Tch. That’s why your shit was always in shambles. Did no one ever teach you about a bookmark?” Levi goaded him.

Struck with a sudden idea Erwin decided to turn this into a sexy game. “No. Maybe you can teach me?” Erwin smirked.

“No, you’re beyond help.” Levi scolded him.

“I want to learn. I want to be good for you Levi.” Erwin moving his hands over Levi’s to continue rubbing at his nipples. He moaned loudly and wantonly.

“You want to be good for me baby?” Levi asked.

Erwin nodded still moving Levi’s hand around his chest and bucking again into the smaller man’s body.

Levi moved up to straddle Erwin’s hips, balancing himself on Erwin’s chest as he moved into position. He looked down at the blonde below him. Erwin’s cock getting harder under his ass.

Levi leaned down to nibble at his ear lobe and then whispered with sweet hot breath “If you don’t take care of the things I buy you I’m going to kick your ass.” Levi then rolled off him, his feet landing on the floor and he scurried to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

“Levi!” Erwin called still hard and sitting shocked in the bed.

“Levi please come back here!” Erwin called helplessly.

Erwin got up and still uncomfortably hard and walked his way to the closed door of the bathroom. He tried to the doorknob to find it unlocked and he entered the washroom.

Levi was stripped nude and washing in the small shower adjacent to the large tub. Erwin quickly got rid of his sleep clothing and stepped in behind him. He gently grabbed a hold of Levi’s hips and pushed his hard cock against Levi’s ass.

“You can’t leave me like this.” Erwin leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Levi smiled coyly lathering soap over his chest.

“I’m not sure what you want me to do about it.” Levi said sarcastically.

Erwin pushed his cock between his tight ass cheeks teasing the small man. Levi instinctively pushed his ass back and moaned.

“I can think of some ideas.” Erwin said leaning into his wet hair and kissing his temple.

Erwin started working kisses down his face and to his neck. Licking wet sloppy kisses over his shoulder.

Levi leaned back into Erwin and let him have his way with him. He hummed in appreciation.

“Please Levi I need you.” Erwin begged him bucking into his backside again.

“Say it again.” Levi said loving to hear Erwin beg for him.

“I need you baby. My Levi. I want to fuck you. Please.” Erwin said between kisses on his neck.

“Hmmmm yeah baby. Open me up.” Levi moaned.

Erwin quickly reached for the small bottle of oil in the shower that he placed there a few weeks ago. He smoothed a good amount of oil over his fingers and then parted Levi’s cheeks to slide his pointer finger in with barely any resistance.

“Ha..ah Erwin” Levi gasped placing his hands on the shower wall to balance himself.

“So good for me Levi.” Erwin said as he worked open the ring of muscle and curled his finger right into Levi’s bundle of nerves.

“Ah Yes” Levi yelled. Erwin smiled at pleasing his little lover.

Erwin worked another finger in scissoring them to open up Levi further. Levi pushed back into his fingers with a sharp cry.

“You ready for me baby?” Erwin said loving the way that Levi felt under him.

“Yes, yes please Erwin.” Erwin smiled loving that Levi was now begging for him.

He slipped his finger out and grabbed Levi’s hips to center himself and push into his wet sputtering hole. Levi clamped around Erwin’s girth and Erwin moaned in loudly in appreciation.

“You feel so good Levi.” Erwin kissed the back of his small neck lovingly.

Erwin began thrusting slowly in and out of Levi to set a good pace. Levi pushed back into his thrusts panting with every push.

“Erwinnnnn….hngh” Levi gasped. Their wet skin smacking against each other.

Erwin thrust into him harder hitting his prostate causing Levi to scream out in ecstasy. 

“Yeah just like that Levi, let me hear you” Erwin encouraged him.

Levi panted unconsolably. “Erwin, Erwin please.”

Erwin reached around Levi to pull at his leaking hard dick. He loved Levi’s cute pink flushed cock and reveled in holding tight in his hand to stroke him off.

“Does that feel good baby?” Erwin grunted into Levi’s ear between thrusts.

“ah ah ah yes ah ah.” Levi panted. “Gonna cum!” He shouted before spurting onto the shower wall in front of him and going limp in Erwin’s arms.

Erwin held onto to him as he clenched around Erwin’s cock and caused him to go over the edge as well spurting hot cum into Levi's ass.

He held Levi close, the small man laying his head against Erwin’s shoulder and wrapping his arms over Erwin’s that surrounded him.

Erwin kissed his neck lovingly.

“I love you Levi. You are so good to me.” Erwin whispered into his skin. Levi felt goosebumps cover his entire body at Erwin’s words. He turned in Erwin’s hold and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him close.

“I love you too.” Levi said looking up into bright blue eyes.

They held each other for a few precious moments never taking them for granted and then started washing up to get ready for the day ahead of them. 

********

They moved the people quickly and efficiently from the underground entrance through the streets. Filing them into the building and sorting them according to size of family. Once everyone was through and settled from the journey Levi and Erwin both exhaled a large sigh of relief.

Erwin finished filling out the documentation of who was in the building and what if any special needs that they required.

“I think we will need to find jobs for these people Levi. We can’t just put them here with no direction. We need to transition them into society up here.”

“Up for the task big guy?” Levi asked smirking.

“What? You want me to do it?” Erwin asked in surprise.

“Well what else are you going to do with that big brain of yours. You can’t pretend to be my shop helper forever. You know you’re going to get bored.” Levi stated.

“I like being with you.” Erwin said shyly.

“You’re not moving here. You’re still living with me. You’ll just come help here during the day. What do you say?”

“Alright. I can try.” Erwin said unsure.

“If you can manage the whole of the survey corps and overthrow government with one arm. I think this will be easy for you. Plus you have two arms now.” Levi winked at him.

Erwin felt himself blush and then a swell of pride from Levi’s words. Erwin’s mind started running a mile a minute with logistics to put in place and ideas to improve the life for these people from the underground.

*******

Erwin was nose deep in inventory planning for the new building and its tenets from the underground. He had books of notes stacked on top of each other and an empty cup of tea and a half-eaten roll sitting next to a long-abandoned plate.

He nibbled on the top of his pen as he reviewed the needs for the upcoming winter.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the storeroom.

“Love, do you know where we can get wool for cheap? We’ll need to source a lot.” Erwin asked not looking up from his paperwork.

“Commander Erwin?” a shocked low voice asked.

Erwin looked up to see a thin blond man looking back at him. Wide blue eyes stared back at him in shock.

“Armin?” Erwin asked standing up and putting the pen down. Papers falling from his lap as he stood.

“I told you that you would find a surprise upstairs.” Levi grinned walking up behind the small blond.

“How is this possible?” Armin asked not moving.

“How do you think? Only a mad scientist could pull off this shit. Hange.” Levi retorted moving to grab the dirty plate and cup from the side table and bring it to the kitchen.

Erwin walked over to the stunned Armin and held out his hand for a formal shake. Armin instantly went into the salute with his right hand over his heart.

“There’s no need for that Armin. I’m not a commander anymore, I’m a civilian. I should be saluting you.” Erwin moved to do just that.

They stood in front of each other saluting.

“Ok ok at ease soldiers.” Levi said stepping between them. “Erwin clean up your mess here so we can host our guest properly.” Levi pushed him to move.

“Captain, I didn’t, I’m sorry I didn’t mean. Sorry I was just in shock.” Armin shrugged embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it Armin.” Levi assured him helping Erwin organize the papers and set them aside.

The trio sat down in the living room with a fresh pot of tea courtesy of Levi’s personal collection.

“So you’ve been traveling. Where have you been?” Erwin asked excitedly.

“Everywhere. We just got back from jungles down south. There are trees and animals as far as the eye can see. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”

“Amazing! Jungles. Who lives there? What do they eat? Were there Titans down there too? What’s the weather like?” Erwin asked excitedly.

“Let the kid breathe Erwin.” Levi hit his arm playfully.

The old comrades chatted into the evening. Erwin asking tons of questions and Armin politely taking the time to answer each one.

“SO what brings you back from all your travels?” Erwin asked.

“I got news of Hange’s wedding and wanted to be back for it. I came by to say hi to Captain Levi before I continued on to Hange’s place. I’m glad I did.” Armin smiled at Erwin.

“Are Sasha and Connie coming too?” Levi asked.

“We split up a few months ago to cover more ground. We’ve been keeping loads of notes trying to map out the new landscapes.” Armin said before sipping from his cup.

“Smart move solider.” Erwin grinned.

“You know we could use an extra pair of hands out there Erwin. I know you always wanted to see the world. We would be honored to have you on the survey team.” Armin said cheerfully.

“That’s a very generous offer Armin. And very tempting. But I’m afraid I have to decline. I have priorities here at the moment.” Erwin said winking at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Ok old man, don’t gross the kid out.”

“So you two are…together?” Armin asked cautiously.

“Yes we are. And very happily I might add.” Erwin smiled. Levi crossed his arms in silence.

“I’m happy for you both. We all deserve some happiness after the war. You especially Captain. You should have seen him Erwin. He nearly singlehandedly took down all of the changing titans. It was amazing to watch.” Armin praised Levi.

“I bet it was. I’m sorry I had to miss that. Levi was always such a magnificent sight to behold in battle. But I’m glad to be back here now.” Erwin grinned.

“You’re both insane.” Levi said getting up and taking the now empty tea dishes to the kitchen.

“I see he still hates praise.” Armin teased.

“You just have to get him at the right moment.”

“I’m glad you’re back Erwin. We were pretty lost with out you. It’s a miracle we still won the war. We could not have done it without all the groundwork you placed for the survey corps. I thank you for that.” Armin said saluting him again.

“You and the squad did all the heavy lifting. If what I did before I died helped in any way it was my honor to make it so. I’m just glad you made it through everything.” Erwin saluted him back.

“OK enough with the solider shit.” Levi yelled from the kitchen.

“Armin it’s late, I’ll make up the couch for you to stay the night. I won’t take no for an answer to don’t argue.” Levi said walking passed the living to grab extra blankets.

“Guess I’m staying the night.” Armin said shyly.

“You know better than to argue with the captain.” Erwin grinned his eyes following Levi down the hall.

*******

That night Levi lay awake his head on Erwin’s bare chest holding him close. He tracked his breathing as his chest raised with every inhale and fell with every exhale.

He snuggled into Erwin’s soft skin enjoying the smell of his lemon soap and Erwin’s natural scent mixing together.

He thought back to what Armin was saying that Erwin set everything up for them to win the war. He was right. Though it was still a miracle they did it without him. Levi was glad for that. He saw the toll it was taking on Erwin toward the end. The dark bags under his eyes, losing weight and muscle from not training as much with one arm, the vacant look in his eyes when he was planning. As much as it pained in everyday that he chose Armin over his love he does not regret letting him rest. He needed to rest. And now by some twisted turn of fate Erwin, not the commander, his Erwin was back in this life with him.

Levi turned his head to place a gentle kiss to Erwin’s chest. Erwin sighed not waking from his restful sleep.

“I’m going to give you everything you wanted in the life before. I promise Erwin.” Levi whispered to him.

He kissed him one last time before settling into Erwin’s chest and drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the long break. Please send all kudos and comments. I would love to hear your thoughts. Keep me motivated!


End file.
